Strengh Love
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {BONUS CHAPTER/KYUMIN SQUEL VER} Kisah cinta yang sungguh unik diantara mereka.. KrisJae/KyuMin/HunHan slight KaiSoo and other. "Memang kau bisa menolongnya?"/"Jangan terlalu polos, Lee Sungmin!"/"Hai, noona "/"Aku tidak bisa, Ge.". GS for Uke, Typo(s), Other Cast, OOC. Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog 1**

 **Strength Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah, Seoul of Performing Art atau yang lebih dikenal dengan SOPA SHS terlihat sangat ramai. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. 3 Lamborghini keluaran terbaru terlihat memasuki kawasan elit parkiran sekolah tersebut disusul 2 motor besar dengan desain yang sangat keren. Seketika SOPA gempar, terutama para gadis-gadis yang histeris melihat 5 orang pria tampan dan satu gadis cantik keluar dari kendaraan mereka masing-masing dan berkumpul disalah satu kap mobil milik mereka sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam pekarangan sekolah, dihiasi teriakan yang makin menggila dengan menyebut nama mereka.

"KYAAAA~ KYUHYUN OPPA!"

"SEHUN OPPAA SARANGHAEE..."

"KRISS OPPAA~~"

"JONGIN OPPAAA KYAA KAU TAMPAN SEKALI~~"

"DONGHAEE OPPAAAAAAA!'

"JAEKYUNG EONNII MANISNYAAA!"

Ya kira-kira begitulah teriakan yang mereka dengar settiap kali masuk sekolah,

"Ck, telinga ku sakit." dengus Jaekyung sambil mengusap telinga kanannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

CHU~

"Jangan cemberut sayang.." Kris berucap setelah mengecup singkat bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Ge, jangan mencuri ciumanku terus."

"Ngomong-ngomong mana gadisku?" tanya Jongin, Sehun menoleh dengan sinis.

"Kau berlebihan hyung, mungkin saja Kyungsoo noona dihadang oleh fans-fans gila mu itu."

"Aish, kau yang hiperbolis bodoh. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo-ku dihadang mereka."

"Kau lupa ya, Jong? Kyungsoo mu masih di Paris," Donghae menyela pertengkaran Jongin dan Sehun dengan pandangan datar.

Jongin menganga, detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum lebar, jauh dari kata tampan yang melekat jika mereka sedang didepan para gadis gila itu.

"Oh, aku lupa. Hehe~ Mianhae.."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Kris, heran melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau sedang PMS ya?" Oh, kau membangunkan serigala yang sedang tertidur dengan pertanyaan polosmu itu Lee Donghae.

"Aku laki-laki bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun sadis. Donghae merengut.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak berbobot oppa," Jaekyung berkomentar.

Kalian tahu siapa mereka? Jika tidak tahu, baiklah akan kukenalkan dengan suka rela pada kalian.

 **Cho Kyuhyun** dia adalah murid kelas 3 di SOPA SHS, bersama Donghae, Jongin dan Kris. Pria itu adalah putra tunggal dari pengusaha kaya yang memegang kendali penuh Cho Corp Company, Cho Hangeng. Pria yang terkenal sangat dingin kepada semua orang, namun sangat manja pada saat dirumah. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun-lah pemegang kuasa penuh atas 'geng' kasat mata mereka. Mereka berlima memang sudah berteman sejak kecil.

 **Kris** sebenarnya namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, namun sejak kecil ia lebih dikenal dengan Kris Wu karena ayahnya orang China yang tinggal di Kanada. Ibunya adalah adik dari Cho Hangeng, jadi Kris adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Ayah Kris adalah seorang pengusaha yang tak kalah sukses dari ayah Kyuhyun, bedanya ia berkiprah di Kanada dan China, sehingga Kris lebih memilih tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya di Korea bersama sepupunya yang menyebalkan. Oh jangan lupakan perawakan dan sifatnya yang tak kalah dingin dari Kyuhyun, namun sangat lembut dan romantis pada kekasihnya, Kim Jaekyung.

 **Kim Jongin** bisa dibilang diantara mereka pria inilah yang paling 'playboy', sering menggoda gadis-gadis cantik nan seksi setiap kali mereka pergi ke bar ataupun hangout. Dia dan Jaekyung bersaudara kandung dan sangat akur. Ayahnya adalah pemilik dari rumah sakit terbesar di Korea dan ibunya mempunyai toko Roti didaerah Myeondong, lengkap dengan berbagai cabang dipenjuru kota. Dan perlu digaris bawahi Jongin sangat overprotective pada Jaekyung dan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

 **Lee Donghae** dia adalah anak dari artis terkenal, ibunya seorang aktris film dan drama sedangkan ayahnya seorang aktor yang sudah go internasional. Lee Jang Hyun dan Moon Se Ra. Selain itu ayahnya juga menjadi CEO di Lee's Ent. Agensi yang didirikannya 5 tahun lalu. Donghae akan menjadi childish dan manja apabila mereka hanya berlima, sangat bertentangan dengan image cool dan arogan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan pada fans setianya.

 **Oh Sehun** maknae yang satu ini sangatlah dingin, ia berada ditingkat 1. Namun jangan ragukan ketampanannya, ia sama tampannya dengan 4 hyungnya itu. Dan lagi Oh Sehun adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang otomotif dan menjadi satu-satunya ahli waris orang tuanya, mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal. Sehun mempunyai kekasih cantik bernama Luhan yang duduk dikelas 2.

 **Kim Jaekyung** sicantik yang terlihat manis ini memang sangat digemari oleh para kaum adam. Namun jika kalian masih ingin tetap hidup, lebih baik menjauh. Karena ia memiliki 2 bodyguard yang bisa mematahkan leher kalian kapan saja. Jaekyung berbeda 2 tahun dengan Jongin, namun ia mendapat akselerasi sehingga bisa melampaui Sehun dan duduk dikelas 2 bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Fisiknya yang lemah menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol dan Kris sangat protektif padanya.

 **Lee Sungmin** gadis ini terlampau polos, dan juga sangat kekanakan. Bagaimana bisa gadis berusia 18 tahun itu terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun? Kisahnya yang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun akan menjadi masa kelam remajanya (itu menurutnya). Putri tunggal dan pewaris perusahaan sendbill milik ayahnya, namun ia sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 **Xi Luhan** gadis bermata rusa ini adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun, tapi jika kalian melihat mereka sedang berdua, maka kalian pasti mengira bahwa Oh Sehun lebih tua dari Luhan. Ckck, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, namun Sehun tidak keberatan dengan persepsi itu karena memang Luhan sangat menggemaskan dan imut menurutnya, bahkan lebih kekanakan darinya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** dia adalah kekasih Jongin, ayahnya adalah Duta besar Korea. Itu sebabnya Kyungsoo sering ikut pergi mengelilingi negara lain bersama ayahnya jika sedang liburan. Dan itu jelas membuat Jongin uring-uringan karena dia jarang bertemu sang kekasih selain disekolah.

 **.**

 **Oke, cukup perkenalannya? Cast akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Pheo mohon aku jangan dibully T_T aku memasukkan cast EXO untuk sekedar penyegaran cerita, lagipula ada beberapa member SJ yang menjadi parents disini, bisa dibilang EXO dan SJ lagi featuring xD**

 **Sebenernya teaser ini mau diupdate tgl 4 kemaren, karna tgl 4 kemarin adl hari debut pheo didunia ff selama 3 tahun, tapi karna sibuk sama tugas kuliah yg numpuk nd minta diperhatiin, jadilah baru dipublish sekarang**

 **jadi pheo membutuhkan bantuan lain. Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan ceritanya, atau mungkin ada yang tidak suka tinggal close atau kembali. Silahkan komen^^**

 **for your information, Jaekyung adalah nama korea pheo xD saya lagi kepedean /ditimpuk/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Title : Strength Love**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Lee Donghae, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jaekyung, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance**

 **Length : 7 chap (END)**

 **Summary : Bagaimana kisah percintaan remaja SMA yang populer dengan versinya masing-masing? Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang polos, Sehun yang tergila-gila dengan sunbaenya, Jongin yang uring-uringan karena Kyungsoo lebih sering berpergian dengan ayahnya, Kris dan Jaekyung pasangan yang terlampau kaku namun sangat romantis, Donghae yang berusaha mencari sang belahan jiwa. Bagaimana kisah mereka semua?**

 **Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, pheo hanya pinjam. Adapun perubahan marga, gender dan yang lain sebagainya itu hanya lah sebuah kebutuhan cerita untuk ff ini. Mohon maklum, happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1**

"SEHUNNIEEE~~"

Luhan berteriak dengan nyaring didepan pintu kantin saat melihat kekasihnya itu sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, membuat para gadis yang ada dikantin itu menatapnya dengan tatapan iri.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan melambai, Luhan segera berlari kecil dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disamping pria albino itu dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Hai nonna-ku sayang.." sapa Sehun manis, membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi gadis itu.

"Sehunnie..." rengek Luhan, malu dilihat oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jongin dan Kris.

"Lu, mana Jae?" tanya Kris, biasanya Jaekyung akan datang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengerjap dan berusaha mengingat, "Jaekyung? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi, dia tidak masuk kelas. Kupikir dia tidak masuk."

Kris dan Jongin tersentak, sementara Sehun menatap Luhan dengan heran, mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung.

"Jaekyung tidak masuk kelas?" ulang Jongin panik, Luhan mengangguk polos.

Tanpa diminta, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer Jaekyung. Namun belum sempat ia menempelkan benda pipih itu ketelinganya, seseorang menyambar pelan ponselnya dan duduk didepannya, tepat disamping Kris.

"Aku disini, tidak perlu mencariku."

"Darimana kau?" Jongin langsung menodong adiknya itu dengan pertanyaan, namun yang ditanya malah tersenyum kecil.

"Atap sekolah," sahut Jaekyung, menyodorkan kembali ponsel Kyuhyun kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau membuat khawatir." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Namun dalam hati ia sangat lega mengetahui bahwa Jaekyung baik-baik saja,

Oh, apa aku belum memberitahu kalian jika pangeran kita menyimpan sebuah cinta untuk gadis yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain? Kyuhyun memang telah lama menyukai Jaekyung, namun sayangnya dia keduluan oleh sang sepupu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyimpan sejuta rasa kagumnya untuk kekasih sepupunya dibalik wajah dinginnya itu.

"Maaf," ujar Jaekyung singkat. Kris curiga, wajah Jaekyung tampak pucat walau ia berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia ingin menaruh telapak tangan kanannya didahi kekasihnya, namun niat itu seketika batal saat Jaekyung dengan halus menepis tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya membolos dipelajaran Kim Songsaenim." Jelasnya, Kris mengangguk walaupun matanya tak pernah lepas dari gadisnya itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menahan cemburu dengan tangan yang terkepal dibawah meja.

"Aku tahu kau pintar, sampai bisa loncat kelas. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membolos seenaknya." Ujar Donghae, nada bicaranya sudah seperti ayah yang sedang menasehati putrinya yang ketahuan mendapat nilai jelek diulangan.

Jaekyung hanya mengangguk tanpa mau berkomentar seperti biasanya, membuat Kris semakin curiga saja dengan keadaan Jaekyung. Biasanya Jaekyung dan Donghae akan selalu bertengkar disaat-saat istirahat seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, baby dongsaeng? Wajahmu pucat." Tukas Jongin khawatir, Jaekyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bertemu dengan seorang hoobae tadi, sepertinya anak baru."

"Siapa? Sepertinya tidak ada anak baru di tingkat 1." Ucap Sehun,

"Entahlah, dia sedang ada dikantor kepala sekolah sekarang. Tapi aku seperti pernah melihatnya.."

"Benarkah? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Jongin antusias, Jaekyung mendelik.

"Ku adukan dengan Kyungsoo eonni nanti."

"Yak! Kau tega sekali..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma..." seorang gadis bergigi kelinci terlihat sedang merengek pada kedua orang tuanya didepan ruang pintu kepala sekolah. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Sayang~ kau pasti bisa, ayolah.. jangan merajuk lagi ne?" Kangin –sang ayah, hanya bisa membujuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin –gadis kelinci itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau teman-temanku nanti tidak menyukaiku? Ah! Ani, mereka belum menjadi teman-temanku!" Sungmin melengos, bibirnya mengerucut dengan alami.

"Pasti suka sayang~ jangan hiperbolis seperti itu." Sahut Leeteuk, memutar bola matanya saat melihat putri semata wayangnya masih saja kekanakan.

Koridor tempat mereka berdebat memang sepi, karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu.

"Permisi.." seorang wanita cantik menghentikan aksi merajuk Sungmin dan menyapa kedua orang tuanya dengan sopan. "Saya Im Yoona, kebetulan saya akan mengajar dikelas yang akan Sungmin tempati." Ujarnya sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, iya .. nah sayang baik-baiklah disekolah. Kim ahjussi akan menjemputmu nanti, oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh meskipun bibirnya masih mengerucut.

"Lee Sungmin, mari saya antar kekelas.." ujar Yoona, Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku mau makan bibimbap umma,"

"Akan ada dimeja makan saat kau pulang nanti sayang," sahut Leeteuk lembut.

"Jangan nakal," nasehat Kangin.

"Ndeee~ annyeong appaaa... dahh ummaaa~"

Yoona tersenyum melihat keakraban murid barunya dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan berjalan menuju kelas diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas XII-A memang selalu terlihat ramai, Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan PSP nya dibangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Donghae dan Jongin yang sedang bermain batu-gunting-kertas dengan salah seorang teman sekelas mereka, sedang Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan earphone yang bertengger ditelinganya, tak sadar menjadi sorotan para gadis sekelasnya yang sedang berusaha mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam.

"Annyeong anak-anak!" suara Im Songsaenim menghentikan segala aktivitas para murid, kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan sedikit mengernyit melihat seorang gadis disebelah wali kelas mereka.

"Annyeong Songsaenim!"

"Hari ini, kita akan mempunyai teman baru, jadi ibu harap, kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi." Ujar Yoona ramah, lalu menoleh pada murid disampingnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ehm.. Annyeong.. Lee Sungmin imnida.." ucap Sungmin membungkuk dalam guna menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena ditatap oleh 'calon' teman sekelasnya.

"Dia anak baru itu?" Donghae berbisik pada Kris disebelahnya, Kris menoleh.

"Mungkin," sahut Kris singkat, maniknya menatap Sungmin didepan sana dengan datar.

"Kalaupun benar dia anak baru yang dimaksud baby Jae, aku tak heran. Dia memang terlihat seperti hoobae." Jongin yang duduk dibelakang mereka berdua mendorong kepalanya diantara Kris dan Donghae sembari berbisik pada mereka berdua,

"Kau benar, Jong. Aigoo~ cukup manis." Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Yoona. Donghae mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Donghae-ssi?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Teriakan 'wooo' dan jeritan histeris para gadis langsung bersahutan didalam kelas saat mendengar pertanyaan frontal Donghae, Sungmin sendiri mengerjap polos dan mengerutkan dahinya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pikirnya.

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya saat tahu pertanyaan itu hanya main-main, ia kembali menoleh pada muridnya dan tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau bisa duduk disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook-ssi, kau duduk sendiri kan?"

"Ne, songsaenim."

"Terima kasih, Songsaenim." Sungmin tersenyum seperti anak kecil sebelum berjalan kearah gadis yang tadi ditunjuk oleh gurunya.

"Annyeong, aku Kim Ryeowook.."

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Ryeowook-ssi.." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan noona!" Sehun melambai pada Luhan saat dilihat gadis itu berjalan bersama Jaekyung. Luhan balas melambaikan tangannya.

Bel pulang sekolah memang sudah berbunyi dan para pria tampan itu sedang berkumpul didepan Lamborghini milik Kyuhyun.

"Hai semuanya..." sapa Luhan manis, 4 pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum sementara Sehun sudah merangkul pinggangnya.

Jaekyung berdiri disamping Kris yang sudah merangkul bahunya.

Mereka berenam masih berada didepan mobil Kyuhyun, mengobrol sejenak. Sebelum seorang gadis terjatuh dengan buku-buku yang berserakan didekat mereka.

Mereka menoleh, Jaekyung berinisiatif mendekat dan membantu Sungmin -gadis itu- membereskan kembali buku-bukunya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jaekyung, Sungmin yang masih meringis mendongak saat mendengar suara lembut seorang yeoja.

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin terdiam. Gadis ini cantik sekali, batinnya. Namun ia tersentak kaget saat Jaekyung melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"O-oh? Y-ya.."

Jaekyung mengulurkan tangannya guna memberikan buku-buku Sungmin yang langsung disambut oleh Sungmin, sedangkan 5 orang dibelakangnya menonton dengan tenang.

"Kau anak baru itu bukan?" Donghae tiba-tiba datang merangkul bahu Jaekyung dan menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

"N-nde.."

"Kau kenal?" tanya Jaekyung heran, Donghae tersenyum.

"Dia hoobae yang kau bilang itu kan? Dia masuk dikelas kami." Sahut Donghae santai, Jaekyung tersentak dan kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Kau kelas 3?" tanyanya tak percaya, Sungmin mengangguk polos.

"Kalian berdua! Cepatlah!" teriak Jongin tak sabar, Jaekyung dan Donghae menoleh sekilas kebelakang sebelum akhirnya menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Ayo," Donghae segera menarik Jaekyung dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah, Jaekyung menoleh dan ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama."

Sungmin melihat gadis yang membantunya tadi masuk kedalam mobil berwarna putih bersama seorang pria berwajah tampan, sedangkan pria yang tadi merangkul gadis itu menghampiri motor besarnya.

"Aigoo~ mereka tampan-tampan sekali.. dikelilingi gadis cantik pula.." gumam Sungmin saat melihat mereka semua keluar dari pekarangan sekolah dan meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaa! Donghaee oppaa saranghaeee~"

"Aigoo Kyuhyun oppaaa~"

"Jongin oppaaa~"

"Sehunnieeee~"

"Krisss oppaaaa!"

Suasana kantin terlihat sangat berisik saat 5 pria tampan memasukinya dan duduk dimeja yang memang sudah diperuntukkan untuk mereka, mengabaikan tatapan lapar dan jeritan histeris para gadis yang mengelu-elukan nama mereka.

Sungmin melongo, mereka kan namja yang kemarin, batinnya. Dahinya berkerut heran, sejak tadi pagi ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan heboh para gadis dikoridor. Apalagi pada saat ia dikelas, teman-teman dikelasnya meneriakan 4 dari namja yang sekelas dengannya.

"Kenapa mereka semakin hari semakin tampan sih?' Baekhyun mengeluh sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja, memandang dengan pandangan berbinar kearah meja 5 namja populer itu.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Baekhyun, teman barunya selain Ryeowook dengan bingung, "Mereka terkenal disini?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal mereka?" Ryeowook menyahut.

Gadis ber-eyeliner itu mengangguk antusias, "Aku akan mengenalkannya satu persatu padamu." Ujarnya ceria.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Yang pertama, pria yang berambut hitam itu.." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Kris, "Namanya Kris Wu, dia orang China. Bersepupu dengan pria berambut coklat yang sedang bermain PSP itu, namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarnya, Sungmin mengenali Kris sebagai orang yang satu mobil dengan gadis yang membantunya kemarin.

"Mereka berdua sangat dingin, terkenal dengan julukan 'ice prince'" tambah Ryeowook kalem,

"Tapi kau jangan coba-coba mendekati Kris," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran. "Bukankah kita sekelas dengan mereka? Kecuali namja yang berkulit susu itu."

"Yeah, kita memang sekelas dengan mereka, tapi mereka berlima adalah pangeran tampan yang diturunkan dewa. Orang tua mereka adalah penyumbang dana terbesar untuk sekolah ini. Dan Kris sudah punya kekasih. Kim Jaekyung dari kelas XI-B, adik kandung Kim Jongin." Ryeowook menunjuk kearah Jongin yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja datang dan duduk disamping namja berkulit susu.

' _Oh, jadi namanya Lee Jaekyung.'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Dan namja yang kau bilang berkulit susu itu namanya Oh Sehun, dia dari kelas X-A. Dan yang disampingnya itu Luhan, kekasihnya dari kelas XI-B." Jelas Baekhyun lagi.

"Lalu, siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk Donghae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae, kau mengenal Lee Jang Hyun?" tanya Ryeowook,

"Aktor internasional itu?" Sungmin balas bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Yep! Dia adalah anak dari aktor Lee Jang Hyun."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengerjap tak percaya, Ryeowook dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Lihat lihat! Kim Jaekyung datang!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan, Sungmin dan Ryeowook ikut menoleh kearah pintu kantin dan mendapati Jaekyung datang dengan wajah yang tak kalah dingin dan duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Kris.

"Ah, aku benar-benar iri dengan Jaekyung. Pintar, cantik, kaya, mempunyai kekasih yang tampan dan pengawal yang mengikutinya kemana-mana.." lirih Baekhyun, Ryeowook mengangguk setuju dan ikut menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Pengawal?" ulang Sungmin sambil mengernyit.

Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari meja 'populer' itu, "Kris dan Jongin sangat protektif pada Jaekyung, apalagi jika Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sehun ikut turun tangan. Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Yang kudengar, Jaekyung mempunyai fisik yang lemah, dia juga sering bolos kelas. Tapi selalu menjadi juara umum setiap tahunnya."

"Wow.." Sungmin berdecak kagum, kembali menoleh dan hampir terjungkal saat melihat Jaekyung menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Dan dia hampir tidak pernah cemburu saat gadis-gadis disekolah ini mendekati Kris."

Sungmin tak menyahut, matanya masih beradu pandang dengan manik mata Jaekyung. Gadis itu masih memperhatikan Jaekyung yang sekarang sedang berbisik pada Kyuhyun disebelahnya, dan detik selanjutnya ia mematung saat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

DEG!

Nafasnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan datar namun terkesan dingin, dengan segera ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain dan memilih meminum jus Stawberrynya.

"Seulgi datang.." Ryeowook berbisik pelan saat melihat seorang gadis cantik yang terkesan centil menghampiri meja yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, membuat Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Kang Seulgi, kelas XII-B. Dia sangat tergila-gila dengan Kris. Lihat!" Baekhyun memekik saat melihat gadis itu dengan tanpa rasa malu mengecup pipi Kris dan duduk disampingnya. Mengabaikan tatapan mendelik disekitarnya. Sungmin melihat Jaekyung hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali meminum minumannya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu wanita lagi yang sangat terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun, namanya Seohyun. Tapi dia tidak masuk sejak kemarin. Mereka berdua itu Troublemaker."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini kalian harus ikut aku menjemput Kyungsoo dibandara, dia pulang hari ini.." seru Jongin bahagia.

"Setelah itu teraktir aku makan hyung," sahut Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk dan melihat sekeliling.

"Lu, kenapa baby Jae belum kesini?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya sambil bersandar didada Sehun, "Aku tidak tahu, dia bilang tadi ingin ke toilet."

"Apa perlu kususul?" tanya Kyuhyun, menatap Kris.

Kris menatap balik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, "Dengan menyamar sebagai seorang siswi? Sepertinya ide bagus."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum mendengar candaan sepupunya. Walaupun ia menyukai Jaekyung, ia cukup tahu untuk tidak membenci atau memusuhi sepupunya sendiri. Ini hanya masalah keterlambatannya memiliki Jaekyung, dan bukan salah Kris. Ini murni salahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaekyung datang dengan membawa aura gelap dan terkesan dingin, menghempaskan tubuhnya diantara Kyuhyun dan Kris sebelum menyeruput cola milik Kris. Mereka semua memang sudah terbiasa meminum atau memakan bersama satu sama lain. Dibandingkan sahabat, mereka lebih seperti saudara.

"Kenapa baby?" tanya Kris halus, Jaekyung mendengus.

"Changmin menghadangku lagi," adunya.

"Tenang saja Tuan Puteri, kami akan memberi hadiah manis untuknya nanti." Ujar Donghae sambil mengedip, Jaekyung membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan Kris cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu kekasihnya disaat badmood seperti ini.

Tanpa sengaja, Jaekyung melihat Sungmin bersama dua orang temannya sedang menatap kearah meja mereka. Dan manik matanya langsung bertatapan dengan foxy milik Sungmin.

"Kuperhatikan gadis itu menatap kearah kita," ujar Jaekyung. Sehun, Luhan, Donghae dan Jongin melirik sekilas.

"Sebelum kau datang malah, kurasa dia akan mendaftar menjadi gadis-gadis yang berteriak dikoridor." Ejek Sehun diikuti anggukan Luhan dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Jaekyung dan menatap tajam gadis yang dimaksud Jaekyung. Obsidiannya bertemu dengan manik mata Sungmin cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Ge, siapa nama anak baru itu?" tanya Jaekyung, Kris mengernyit.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa?"

"Bukankah dia anak Paman Lee? Rekan bisnis Cho Ahjussi. Kita pernah bertemu dia dipesta ulang tahunmu oppa." Ujar Jaekyung sambil menoleh sekilas kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Kris oppaaa~" sebuah suara manja yang mengganggu gendang telinga membuat mereka semua menoleh, namun-

CHU~

-Kris yang paling kaget karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dipipinya, membuatnya menatap tajam sang pelaku yang sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk disampingnya dan bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Seulgi, lepas." Desis Kris dingin, namun gadis itu mengabaikannya, ia juga menganggap angin lalu tatapan membunuh dari sekitarnya.

Jaekyung melirik sekilas dan tersenyum sinis sebelum kembali fokus meminum colanya –yang ia rampas dari Kris. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kekasihnya sedang digoda oleh gadis centil disebelah Kris.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu." Umpat Luhan, tidak malu-malu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pandangan membunuh kearah Seulgi. Luhan tidak pernah mengumpat orang lain, kecuali Troublemaker yang sebutkan Baekhyun tadi, garis bawahi itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Seulgi menatap Luhan garang.

"Dia bilang kau tidak tahu malu, Ahjumma." Sehun menyahut dan melempar pandangan dingin. Menekan kata 'Ahjumma' pada gadis centil itu.

"Kurasa 'Ahjumma' terlalu bagus, 'Nenek sihir' lebih pantas," komentar Kyuhyun pedas, Donghae tertawa sinis.

"Ya, dan Seohyun ketua nya."

Seulgi tidak peduli, ia masih saja bergelayut manja dengan Kris. Bahkan menaruh kepalanya dibahu pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kubilang lepas, Kang Seulgi!" Kris masih punya kesadaran untuk tidak menyentak seorang wanita, namun nada bicara nya sudah sangat dingin sekali, bagi yang tak mengenalnya pasti akan langsung bergidik ngeri.

Seulgi menggeleng –sok- imut dan memasang senyum termanis pada Kris, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya guna menatap Jaekyung dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa, Seohyun bilang dia merindukanmu." Ujar Seulgi sambil mengedip pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas tatapan horror oleh namja itu. Gadis itu menatap Jaekyung yang masih bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada kejadian apa-apa, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Baby Jae, kau ha-"

Jongin tersentak tiba-tiba saat melihat Jaekyung mendadak mencengkeram dadanya, dengan segera ia merogoh alat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dan duduk disamping adiknya –setelah Kyuhyun dengan sadar menggeser bangkunya- dan segera menyemprot beberapa semprotan. Detik selanjutnya Jaekyung terkulai dipelukan Jongin dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Cih, mencari perhatian saja." Jongin memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Seulgi.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan nona!?"

Kyuhyun, Kris, Donghae, Sehun dan Luhan yang semula menahan nafasnya berganti menjadi tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan pada Seulgi.

Habis sudah kesabarannya, Kris menyentak lengan Seulgi yang bergelayut ditubuhnya dan bangkit dengan gusar. Ia segera mengambil alih Jaekyung dari pelukan Jongin dan mengangkatnya ala bridal dengan hati-hati. Bersiap membawa Jaekyung meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum melempar tatapan dinginnya pada Seulgi.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku. Aku tidak main-main." Ancamnya dingin, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin.

"Ayo, Kyu." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Seulgi dengan aura penuh kebencian. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bersikap tak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Yohoooooo, haloo .. selamat datang di ff baru pheo .. semoga suka yaa ..**

 **Maaf buat yg gak suka kalo ada other cast diluar pairing, sebenernya ff ini hanya utk komsumsi pribadi saya (Karna ada nama korea saya) tapi salah satu temen pheo baca dan katanya bagus buat dipublish. Jadi dengan modal nekat pheo coba utk ngupdate chap satu.**

 **Yoyoyoooo..**

 **Kalo ada yg gak suka, silahkan klik tombol close ..**

 **Dan review juseyooo .. ({})**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Previous

 _Kris menyentak lengan Seulgi yang bergelayut ditubuhnya dan bangkit dengan gusar. Ia segera mengambil alih Jaekyung dari pelukan Jongin dan mengangkatnya ala bridal dengan hati-hati. Bersiap membawa Jaekyung meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum melempar tatapan dinginnya pada Seulgi._

" _Jangan mencari masalah denganku. Aku tidak main-main." Ancamnya dingin, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin._

" _Ayo, Kyu." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Seulgi dengan aura penuh kebencian. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bersikap tak peduli._

 **Strength Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Omo!" Ryeowook memekik tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Kena-"

"Lihat kesana!" Ryeowook dengan segera menyorong pipi kedua temannya dan langsung mengarah pada meja 'anak populer' itu. Disuguhi pemandangan dimana Kris menggendong Jaekyung dan membawanya keluar kantin, diikuti dengan satu persatu pria tampan itu.

"Sepertinya Jaekyung pingsan. Taruhan, salah satu diantara mereka pasti tidak kembali ke kelas." Ujar Baekhyun, menatap simpati pada Jaekyung.

"Kupikir Kris dan Jongin." Sahut Ryeowook, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Sementara Sungmin masih setia melihat pemandangan didepannya sampai semua pria itu menghilang dari kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ahn uisa, dokter yang memang disediakan disekolah itu bertanya pada Kris dan Jongin yang berada didalam uks menemani Jaekyung. Sementara yang lain menunggu diluar.

"Asma nya kambuh," Jongin menjawab.

"Dia harus dibawa kerumah sakit, kupikir ada yang tidak beres." Dokter muda itu terlihat menghela nafas, sementara Jongin dan Kris tidak menyahut lagi dan lebih memandang sendu kearah Jaekyung.

"Terima kasih, uisanim. Kami akan membawanya pulang sekarang."

Dokter itu mengangguk, dan berbenah diri sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Disusul Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Donghae langsung,

"Kita harus kerumah sakit," terang Kris, Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengernyit.

"Rumah sakit? Separah itu?"

"Kris," Jongin menepuk pelan bahu pria berambut cepak yang menawan disebelahnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak menaruh perasaan apapun pada Seulgi, tapi bisakah kau mengurusnya agar dia tidak dekat-dekat lagi denganmu? Aku yakin jantung Jaekyung menegang karena menahan emosinya," ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

Rahang Kris mengeras tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah saat mengingat Jaekyung dan sifat centil Seulgi.

"Aku akan mengurusnya." Gumamnya pelan, "Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Aku akan meminta Sehun dan Luhan menjemput Raejin dibandara dan menyusul ke rumah sakit."

"Biar Sehun membawa mobilku, aku akan membawa motor Sehun." Usul Kyuhyun.

"Ya, bawa Jaekyung kemobil Kris. Aku akan membawakan tasmu dan meminta izin pada songsaenim." Ujar Donghae, Kris mengangguk.

"Bawakan tas ku juga, Hae. Aku harus kekelas Jaekyung sekalian memberi tahu Luhan."

"Ya, kita bertemu diparkiran. Kyu, kajja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi anakku?" Kim Jongwoon, pemilik Seoul International Hospital terlihat memandang gusar kearah ranjang, tempat dimana putri bungsunya terbaring.

"Maaf ayah.." cicit Jongin pelan,

"Kim Kwajangnim," seorang suster terlihat memasuki ruangan VVIP itu dan membungkuk sopan. "Nona Kim Jaekyung dijadwalkan akan cuci darah besok, jam 9 pagi. Jadi dokter menyarankan agar pasien dirawat inap."

"Lakukan apapun untuk anakku, dan apakah hasil pemeriksaan sudah keluar?" tanya Jongwoon,

Suster bername tag Krystal Jung itu tersenyum, "Hwang uisa akan memberikan penjelasannya besok kepada Anda, Kwajangnim." Ujarnya sopan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi.."

"Engghhh~"

"Oh, sayang.. kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun, Kris, Jongin, Donghae dan Jongwoon sendiri menoleh kearah ranjang saat melihat pergerakan dari Jaekyung. Gadis itu mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ayah.." panggil Jaekyung sengau,

"Jangan banyak bergerak sayang, ibumu akan segera datang.."

"Baby, maafkan oppa heum.." Jongin maju selangkah dan menggenggam erat jemari adiknya, Jaekyung tersenyum samar, kemudian memandang Kris yang sedang memandang lurus kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Jongin yang paham akan situasi langsung bangkit dan mengisyaratkan ayah beserta kedua temannya untuk keluar, memberikan privasi untuk dua sejoli itu.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, keadaan hening tercipta diantara Kris dan Jaekyung. Masih dengan Kris yang menatap kekasihnya penuh arti, membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Perlahan, Kris mendekati ranjang Jaekyung dan duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Jongin, menggapai jemari lembut kekasihnya yang terpasang selang infus.

"Kau menyedihkan," Kris berujar pelan, membuat Jaekyung terkekeh.

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Aku menyesal membuatmu berakhir disini, maafkan aku.."

"Bukan salahmu," ucap Jaekyung tulus, mengelus sayang pipi kekasihnya sambil tersenyum, "Ini takdirku."

"Bukankah kau kambuh saat kau bilang kau ada diatap sekolah? Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak menyusahkan kalian."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menyingkirkannya."

"Siapa?"

"Nenek sihir kesayangan Luhan," Jaekyung kembali terkekeh mendengar Kris menyebut Seulgi 'Nenek sihir', apalagi menyebut sebagai kesayangan Luhan. Oh ayolah yang dimaksud Kris adalah karena Luhan suka sekali mengumpat gadis centil itu.

"Dia seperti pot bunga, dan kau bunganya." Komentar Jaekyung, namun Kris menggeleng dan makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Bunga tidak selalu ditanam didalam pot. Dan aku lebih suka ditanam didalam tanah pijakanmu."

"Gombal."

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup kening gadis itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Dengarkan mantra ku," ujarnya parau, Jaekyung mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau hanya milikku. Karena kau adalah nafasku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya tanpa sadar kala melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya termakan api cemburu. Didalam sana, ia melihat orang yang dicintainya tenggelam dalam pelukan seorang pria, dan mirisnya pria itu adalah sepupunya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Sungmin terlihat keluar dari mobilnya diparkiran, berpamitan pada supirnya. Niatnya yang ingin memasuki pekarangan sekolah tertunda saat 4 mobil sport beriringan memasuki parkiran sekolah diikuti 1 motor besar yang dikenali Sungmin sebagai motor Donghae. 4 mobil sport itu memarkir berjejer diikuti pemiliknya yang keluar satu persatu dari mobil itu.

Sungmin mengerjap, selama seminggu ini formasi 'anak populer' itu tidak lengkap, terkadang salah satu atau dua diantara mereka absen secara bergantian, menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dan yang Sungmin sadari, Jaekyung tidak masuk selama seminggu setelah kejadian dimana ia melihat gadis itu digendong keluar kantin. Namun sekarang Sungmin –mungkin- adalah orang pertama yang melihat formasi mereka kembali lengkap, bahkan bertambah satu orang gadis berwajah mungil dengan mata bulat didalam rangkulan Jongin.

Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas jika sekarang mereka semua sedang berkumpul didepan mobil sport berwarna merah, dalam hati Sungmin berpikir apakah mereka membeli mobil bersamaan? Entahlah. Bisik-bisik dan pekikan tertahan dari para yeoja yang kebetulan lewat dihalaman parkiran itu menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa ia masih berada disana, mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan anak-anak kaya itu, meskipun Sungmin tak kalah kaya. Namun ia kembali sadar dan segera bergegas masuk menuju kelasnya, yang otomatis harus melewati kumpulan mereka. Gadis itu berusaha cuek namun sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak baik padanya.

"Sungmin sunbae." Sungmin mendesis dalam hati, ia sebenarnya tidak mau berurusan dengan para anak populer itu, walaupun gadis bermata kelinci itu tahu bahwa mereka tidak seburuk pikirannya. Namun tetap saja..

"Sunbae?" Sungmin kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, mulai menghembuskan nafasnya dan berbalik menghadap mereka dengan senyuman manis.

"Ya?" tanyanya ramah, lengkap dengan deretan gigi kelincinya yang putih dan wajah aegyo alami.

Jaekyung tersenyum samar, "Sunbae mau kekelas kan?"

Walau dengan kebingungan akan pertanyaan Jaekyung, Sungmin tetap mengangguk, "Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak berjalan bersama kami saja? Kita kan sekelas." Donghae langsung menyerobot jawaban Jaekyung dan dengan lancangnya merangkul bahu Sungmin, mengabaikan teriakan histeris para gadis dan membawa nya berjalan menuju kelas. Diikuti HunHan, JaeRis, JongSoo dan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"KYAAAA DONGHAE OPPAAAA~ SIAPAA DIAA!?"

"KYUHYUN OPPAA SARANGHAEE~"

"OUH HUNHAN MANIS SEKALIII"

Sungmin benar-benar risih saat mendengar teriakan dan erangan kekesalan dari para gadis-gadis dikoridor itu, namun Donghae terlihat biasa saja. Begitu juga sisa anak populer yang mengekor dibelakang Sungmin, berjalan dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

' _Apa begini rasanya menjadi anak populer?'_ batinnya.

Gadis itu mau tak mau berhenti saat Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dipertigaan koridor. Menoleh kebelakang, tepat kearah teman-temannya yang ikut berhenti.

"Sampai bertemu dikantin, Deer." Itu Sehun, Sungmin mengenalinya karena ia satu-satunya pria kelas 1.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengecup singkat pipi Sehun, Sungmin mengerjap kaget. "Ne, Sehunnie~"

"Honey, aku bisa menitipkan baby Jae padamu kan?" Jongin berujar lirih pada gadis yang belum Sungmin kenal, anggota baru, gadis dengan mata bulat itu. Sungmin melihat Jaekyung mendengus.

"Nde, oppa."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, eonni." Selanya dingin.

Gadis yang sedari tadi dirangkul Jongin menatap Jaekyung dan tersenyum, mengusak dengan sayang surai karamel anak itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu dikelas nanti," mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka semua sedang berkumpul, Kris mengecup singkat bibir mungil Jaekyung yang sedang mengerucut. Membuat Sungmin –yang notabene nya orang asing- terpekik kaget.

Jaekyung mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang masih dirangkul oleh Donghae, tersenyum tipis. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi dengannya bukan?" tanyanya, semua mata sekarang tertuju pada Sungmin.

Oh bagus! Umpat Sungmin dalam hati, sekarang mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan yang errrr cukup membuat dia menegang.

"Aku Lee Donghae." Sungmin menoleh kesamping, tepat kearah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Oh Sungmin merasa akan meleleh saat itu juga.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Dan ini pacarku," ujar Jongin bangga pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida~" sapanya halus, senyumnya manis sekali.

"Aku Oh Sehun, noona. Ini pacarku, Oh Luhan. Aww!"

Satu cubitan dipinggangnya membuat Sehun meringis tiba-tiba, Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Aku belum jadi istrimu." Sembur Luhan, Sehun terkekeh.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang Sungmin kenali sebagai Kris, hanya saja saat ini rambut Kris berubah menjadi pirang yang membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Kris yang merasa ditatap hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum samar, "Kris Wu."

"Lee Sungmin imnida~ senang bisa mengenal kalian semua.." Sungmin tersenyum polos, menampakkan pipi gembilnya yang merona alami dan sukses membuat mereka terpana sesaat.

"Benar kau anak dari Lee Kangin?" satu suara baritone menginterupsinya, Sungmin menoleh. Manik matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan sepasang obsidian tajam milik pria berambut coklat disebelah Luhan, membuatnya kaku seketika.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengangguk dan ia melihat pria itu tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Kris dan Jaekyung.

"Kau benar, Jae. Dia anak Lee Ahjussi."

.

.

.

"Aku masih tak mengerti.." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya saat mendengar –yang kesekian kalinya, ocehan Baekhyun, dan nyatanya gadis itu terus melafalkannya berulang-ulang, seakan kata itu menjadi sebuah mantra.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek! Bisa tidak kau mengucapkan hal lain?" kesalnya, Sungmin hanya memandang maklum kedua temannya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya. Mengabaikan tatapan iri bercampur benci dari para gadis disekelilingnya gara-gara kejadian yang menggemparkan tadi pagi. Dia. Sungmin, murid baru, berjalan dengan sekumpulan anak populer! Hell. Ini sesuatu yang langka! Amat langka! Catat itu.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak mengerti, Wookie! Bagaimana bisa Sungmin berkumpul, ah! Ani. Tapi datang bersama anak-anak populer itu!?" ujar Baekhyun, setengah gemas setengah iri. Ia menatap Sungmin, "Kau pakai mantra apa, Min?" tanyanya langsung.

Sungmin mendongak dan mengerjap polos, kepalanya dimiringkan dengan raut wajah bingung sembari memandang Baekhyun yang menganga dengan keimutan alami Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Min! Kau baru saja mengalami kejadian besar."

"Jangan berlebihan, Baek." Tukas Ryeowook, "Mungkin saja mereka hanya iseng." Gadis itu menggedikkan kepalanya kearah pintu kantin dan mendapati para anak populer itu datang dan menempati meja mereka.

"Apa mereka semua mempunyai pacar?" tanya Sungmin polos. Baekhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh.

"Yahh, hanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sampai saat ini masih menyandang status single, selebihnya kau bisa lihat sendiri." Jawab Ryeowook, terdengar putus asa. Sungmin menoleh.

"Kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka ya?" tembaknya langsung yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan horror gadis itu.

"Apa!? Ti-tidak! Aku tidak menyukai siapapun diantara mereka." Suara Ryeowook berubah pelan, membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dan mencibir.

"Ayolah, Wookie. Aku tahu kau menyukai Donghae."

 _ **Glek!**_

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ekspresi gugup yang selalu ia keluarkan secara alamiah, membuat Baekhyun dan Sungmin mengulum senyum.

"Diantara 3 pasangan disana, siapa yang menurutmu paling romantis, Min?"

"Eh?" senyuman Sungmin pudar, berganti menjadi tatapan bingung yang kentara saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tebak saja," Ryeowook ikut menyahut, kali ini ia harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang mengalihkan pembicaraannya tanpa gadis eyeliner itu sadari.

"Emm.." Sungmin sedikit mengernyit dan menatap meja anak populer yang hanya berjarak 4 meja dari mejanya sendiri. Sedikit memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana 3 pasangan itu bercengkrama. "Kupikir Kris,"

"Wae?"

"Aku melihatnya mencium Jaekyung tadi pagi, tepat dibibir." Jawabnya, terkesan polos dan sangat jujur. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Woahh, daebak! Kris memang benar-benar manly. Aku tidak menyangka dia seberani itu, bahkan didepan calon kakak iparnya sendiri? Woahh.."

"Tidak heran, mereka berpacaran sejak Junior High School."

"Sejak JHS? Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin kagum.

"Tapi pasangan HunHan juga tidak kalah romantis." Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Kudengar, Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan saat bertemu dimasa orientasi. Saat itu Luhan adalah seniornya. Dan yahh, mereka jadian."

"Kalau Jongin?"

"Dia bertemu Kyungsoo disemester 2 saat Kyungsoo kelas 1."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eommaaa~ aku pulang..." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar saat memasuki mansion mewahnya, melemparkan senyum pada para maid yang kebetulan lewat.

"Sayang, sudah pulang? Cepat ganti baju, eomma sudah menyiapkannya ditempat tidurmu." Leeteuk datang dari arah ruang tengah sambil tersenyum manis, Sungmin mengernyit.

"Memangnya ada apa eomma? Tumben sekali eomma menyiapkan baju ganti untukku.."

"Hari ini, eomma dan appa akan makan malam bersama teman-teman sekolah kami, dan kau harus ikut."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Yaaa, kami berencana mengenalkanmu pada anak teman-teman eomma, jadi cepat ganti baju dan appa sebentar lagi menjemput kita. Arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Arraseo, eomma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teuki-ya!" Leeteuk dan Kangin menoleh kearah sebuah meja dimana seorang wanita melambai padanya.

"Minnie, kajja. Disana teman-teman eomma dan appa," Leeteuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin dengan antusias, diikuti Kangin yang mengekor dibelakang.

Dimeja yang dihampiri Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sungmin terlihat beberapa pria dan wanita yang seumur dengan orang tuanya.

"Ini anakku," Kangin merangkul pinggang Sungmin, mengenalkannya pada teman-temannya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.." Sungmin membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, cantik sekali. Kenapa dia tidak pernah ikut saat kita berkumpul?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia sangat suka berada dikamarnya," ujar Leeteuk setengah mencibir.

"Duduklah, Sungmin-ah. Atau kau mau bergabung bersama mereka?" Hangeng menunjuk sebelah meja mereka, memperlihatkan sekumpulan anak remaja yang sedang bercanda.

Sungmin tertegun, ia kenal. Sangat kenal. Siapa mereka semua.

"Ayah, maaf aku baru datang." Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya duduk menoleh kebelakang saat ada sebuah suara menyapu indera pendengaran mereka.

"Maaf aboeji, ayahku tidak bisa datang.." seorang yeoja tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu ayahmu sibuk dengan urusan kedutaannya. Orang itu memang gila kerja." Sungmin tidak mengenal pria paruh baya itu, namun ia mengenal dua orang dibelakangnya, dan juga sekumpulan remaja dimeja yang ditunjuk Hangeng tadi.

"Kami permisi dulu Ayah, maaf paman, bibi.." sepertinya dua orang itu tidak menyadari Sungmin, Sungmin memandangnya sampai mereka duduk dimeja bergabung dengan remaja-remaja itu.

"Apa Sungmin mau bergabung dengan mereka?" seorang wanita cantik bertanya pada Sungmin saat menyadari tatapan mata Sungmin tertuju pada meja anak-anak mereka.

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, ia dengan segera menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, "Tidak, aku disini saja bersama eomma.."

"Manja sekali, sesekali bergaullah dengan anak-anak teman eomma sayang, mereka itu seumuran denganmu."

' _Satu kelas malah, eomma.'_ Batin Sungmin menyahut, namun Sungmin kembali menggeleng dan duduk dengan tenang bersama para orang tua sambil sesekali memperhatikan mereka.

"Si Jang Hyun itu tidak datang ya?"

"Dia ada di Hongkong, dan berhentilah memanggil suamiku dengan embel-embel 'si', Kibum-ah." Cibir wanita cantik dengan mantel biru, Sungmin terhenyak kaget saat melihatnya. Dia Moon Se Ra, aktris terkenal itu. "Dan aku Moon Se Ra, kau pasti kenal denganku bukan, Sungmin-ah?" lanjutnya sembari menatap Sungmin yang terkejut karena diajak bicara oleh artis terkenal. Gadis kelinci itu mengangguk polos.

"Anakku disana, yang memakai kemeja putih itu, namanya Lee Donghae." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis, menunjuk seorang namja yang sudah Sungmin kenal, lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat. Kami belum memperkenalkan teman-teman kami padamu ya? Itu Heechul Ahjumma dan suaminya Hangeng Ahjussi, Cho Kyuhyun itu anak mereka." Kangin menunjuk seorang namja disamping Donghae yang sedang memainkan gelas nya, lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Pria yang baru datang tadi nama nya Jongin dan pacarnya, Kyungsoo. Anak Jongwoon Ahjussi dan Taeyeon Ahjumma." Timpal Leeteuk, menunjuk Jongwoon yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Dan ini Siwon Ahjussi dan Kibum Ahjumma, orang tua Sehun yang sedang bersama gadis rusa itu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bergantian menatap para remaja dan orang tua mereka. Sedikit heran karena eomma dan appa nya tidak mengenalkan Kris dan Jaekyung juga.

"Ah, aku ketempat anak-anak sebentar." Taeyeon berujar sembari membawa tas tangannya, Sungmin melihat wanita cantik itu menghampiri Jaekyung dan memberikan sesuatu entah apa, karena posisi Taeyeon menghalangi pemandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa baru datang hyung?" gerutu Sehun,

"Macet," tukas Jongin tak mau kalah, "Lanjutkan permainan kalian, aku dan Kyungie bergabung."

Ya, saat ini mereka memang sedang bermain Truth or Dare. Permainan yang selalu mereka mainkan bersama, mereka akrab bukan hanya karena orang tua mereka, tapi mereka memang merasa seperti ada benang merah yang terikat diantara mereka semua. Itulah mengapa mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana, saling terbuka dalam hal apapun, bahkan saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Kau yang memutar, Kris."

Kris segera memutar botol anggur yang sudah kosong itu –yang mereka dapat dari meja orang tua mereka- dengan kecepatan biasa, dan pada akhirnya ujung botol itu berhenti didepan Luhan.

"Truth," jawabnya langsung, Kris mencibir.

"Kau tidak asik, Lu. Sesekali pilihlah Dare." Sungutnya, Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa dosa.

"Well, Lu. Sudah sejauh mana kau berhubungan dengan bocah cadel itu?" tanya Kris kalem, bersedekap dengan angkuh dan mengabaikan wajah memerah Luhan.

"Yang pasti aku belum mencapai tahap seks. Kami hanya sebatas berciuman panas dan bergumul dikasur. Just it." See? Lihat bagaimana frontalnya kata-kata Luhan, walaupun dengan wajah memerah saat mengatakannya. Menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada rahasia yang ditutupi diantara mereka.

"Putar botolnya, Lu."

Luhan langsung memutar botolnya, melihat botol itu berputar beberapa kali sebelum berhenti tepat didepan hidung Jaekyung.

"Dare," ujarnya tanpa minat. Mengabaikan seseruan 'woahh' dari mereka.

Luhan tersenyum, mata rusa nya berbinar ceria, "Aku ingin kau mencium Donghae, tepat didepan Kris." Ujarnya,

Donghae melotot horror kearah Luhan, yang dibalas cengiran oleh gadis itu. Tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan _'kau-mau-mati-ya?'_.

Jaekyung menoleh dan menatap Kris, meminta izin. Kris hanya tersenyum dan memberikan gestur tubuh _'silahkan-saja'_ pada gadisnya itu.

"Ingat mantraku," bisik Kris sebelum Jaekyung mendekat pada Donghae. Jaekyung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar saat melihat Jaekyung tenang-tenang saja mendekatinya, diiringi tatapan geli teman-temannya.

"Donghae-ya, kau seperti gadis yang akan direnggut kesuciannya." Ledek Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam namja ikan itu.

"Maaf, oppa." Jaekyung berbisik sebelum mencium Donghae tepat dibibir, diiringi pekikan teman-temannya.

"Omo!" Heechul memekik histeris saat matanya bertubrukan langsung dengan pemandangan aneh.

"Wae Heechul-ah?" tanya Kangin heran.

"Jaekyung mencium Donghae! Lihat!" dengan segera para orang tua itu menoleh ke meja anak-anak mereka dan terkejut. Namun detik selanjutnya mereka hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Mereka pasti sedang memainkan permainan konyol itu lagi." Ujar Siwon sambil memikit pelipisnya.

"Permainan?" Sungmin mengernyit,

"Mereka selalu memainkan permainan Truth or Dare setiap kali kami berkumpul, dan ada-ada saja tingkah dan tantangan mereka." Keluh Taeyeon,

.

Sesaat setelah melaksanakan tantangannya, Jaekyung segera memutar botol itu dan berakhir di Kyuhyun yang langsung berkata 'Dare', membuat gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Cium dia oppa dan ajak dia bermain bersama kita." Jaekyung menunjuk Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang memakan makanannya, "Hanya dipipi." Lanjutnya lagi.

Jongin menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan heran, "Sejak kapan dia ada disana?"

"Lakukan saja tantangannya, hyung." Tukas Sehun tak sabar, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Arra."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja orang tuanya, diiringi tatapan penasaran dari remaja-remaja itu. Detik selanjutnya mereka terpekik kagum sekaligus geli melihat Keterkejutan orang tua mereka melihat Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Holaa, sebelumnya pheo minta maaf nd terima kasih yg udh ngritik dan ngasih saran, makasih banyak yaaa ^^ ff ini memang masih banyak kekurangannya..**

 **Di ff ini, memang lebih banyak KrisJae moment, karena,, dari awal pheo udh bilang kalau ff ini itu sebenernya komsumsi pribadi pheo, makanya pheo masukin nama korean pheo nd jadiin pheo cast utama, mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau ada yg gak suka. Bisa diklik tombol closenya, pheo gak maksa^^**

 **Udh kayanya yah? Yg mau review, monggooo .. sekali lagi terima kasih yg udh ngritik, ngasih saran, nge-review, follow, favorite, nd ngikutin pheo juga .. makasih .. lafyuuuuuuuuu :***

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Anisa Jung ; kyumin203101 ; abihikmah ; orange girls ; seira minkyu ; cho minhyun137 ; Guest ; hunexohan ; nurindaKyumin ; Girls in awesome world**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**..


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous ..**

" _Cium dia oppa dan ajak dia bermain bersama kita." Jaekyung menunjuk Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang memakan makanannya, "Hanya dipipi." Lanjutnya lagi._

 _Jongin menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan heran, "Sejak kapan dia ada disana?"_

" _Lakukan saja tantangannya, hyung." Tukas Sehun tak sabar, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal._

" _Arra."_

 _Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja orang tuanya, diiringi tatapan penasaran dari remaja-remaja itu. Detik selanjutnya mereka terpekik kagum sekaligus geli melihat Keterkejutan orang tua mereka melihat Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tiba-tiba._

 **Strength Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Jaekyung, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Lee Donghae, Do Kyungsoo (GS).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance**

 **a/n : ff ini ber-cast utama Kris Wu dan juga Kim Jaekyung, jika anda tidak suka dengan jalan cerita maupun cast utama yang ditampilkan, jangan memaksa diri anda untuk membaca fanfic ini, sekian, terima kasih ^^ (Oh Pheonix)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin merenung, kepalanya terkulai diatas meja kelasnya dengan kepala menghadap ketembok. Masih memikirkan kejadian semalam yang mampu membuatnya bersemu. Ia dicium tiba-tiba oleh salah satu dari anak populer itu, didepan semua orang tua dan _dia_ mengajaknya bergabung bersama mereka. _Well_ , itu pasti salah satu keinginan para gadis-gadis yang selama ini mengelu-elukan mereka semua. Dan Sungmin seharusnya merasa beruntung.

Derap langkah kaki dan jeritan-jeritan tertahan membuat Sungmin mendongak dan menatap pintu kelasnya, detik selanjutnya ia melihat siluet 4 namja itu memasuki kelas dan duduk ditempat mereka, mengabaikan para gadis itu seperti biasa. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, jantungnya langsung berdetak heboh. Gugup melandanya dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diperlipatan kedua tangannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

"Sungmin-ah!" gadis bermarga Lee itu menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook melambai dari pintu sedang tersenyum manis.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman tak kalah manis pula, namun senyumnya pudar saat Jongin datang menghampiri mereka, mengabaikan Ryeowook yang menatapnya heran.

"Hai," sapa Jongin. Kyuhyun, Kris dan Donghae memperhatikan dari bangku mereka.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan heran, sekilas menatap bangku ketiga namja itu yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, berusaha ramah walaupun wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang besar.

Jongin menoleh sebentar kearah sahabatnya yang mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya menatap Sungmin lagi, "Kami mengundangmu untuk datang keacara _private_ kami."

"Apa?" pekik Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

" _Well_ , datanglah besok kerumah ku. Kalau kau tak tahu, Kyuhyun akan menjemputmu." Jelas Jongin sambil menggedikkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya.

Sungmin mengerjap polos. Binar _foxy_ nya memandang namja itu penuh tanya dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara.

"Datang saja, Kyuhyun menjemputmu jam 2 siang. Sampai ketemu besok." Sedikit mencolek dagu gadis itu, Jongin berbalik menuju meja nya sambil ber-tos ria dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ryeowook tercengang, _sejak kapan anak populer itu berteman dengan Sungmin?_ Batinnya.

"Min, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaa~ kau beruntung, Min. Sangat beruntung! Orang tua mu berteman baik dengan para orang tua anak-anak populer itu? Daebak!" pekik Ryeowook kagum. Baekhyun yang tadi pagi belum datang ikut berdecak sambil bertepuk tangan heboh mendengar cerita Sungmin. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didepan gerbang sekolah sambil menunggu supir mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin mengangguk lesu, dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ternyata orang tuanya berteman baik dengan orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh. Apalagi secara tidak langsung ia terlibat dengan anak populer itu.

 _ **TIN!**_

Ketiga gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara klakson mobil. Ketiganya menoleh dan melihat sebuah audi berwarna hitam melewati mereka dan keluar dari sekolah, disusul sebuah lamborghini merah dibelakangnya dan sebuah mobil sport ferrari warna putih dan kuning yang mengekor. Terakhir ketiga gadis itu melihat sebuah motor besar menutup formasi itu.

"Ckck, aku tidak pernah membayangkan orang tua mereka sekaya apa. Hahhh, aku saja tidak pernah dibelikan mobil sebagus itu." Keluh Baekhyun, meratapi kepergian anak-anak populer itu dengan pandangan iri.

"Itu tidak masalah bagi Sehun, ayahnya adalah pengusaha sukses dibidang otomotif. Tidak heran kalau setiap 2 bulan sekali dia berganti mobil."

"Ya, yang aku herankan, kenapa Donghae tidak pernah memakai mobil juga? Dia selalu membawa motor."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia nyaman seperti itu."

 _ **TIN**_

Sungmin, Baekhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh saat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari pintu belakang yang langsung disambut senyuman lebar oleh Sungmin. "Appa!"

Kangin tersenyum, menanti didepan pintu mobil sambil melambai.

"Baek, Wookie.. aku duluan ne? Appa ku sudah datang." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada kedua temannya yang dibalas anggukan dari kedua gadis manis itu.

Sungmin segera berlari kecil menuju appanya dan tersenyum lebar, persis seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Tumben sekali appa ikut menjemput Minnie.." ucap Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil menuju rumah mereka.

"Eomma mu menyuruh appa pulang untuk makan malam, jadi sekalian saja appa menjemputmu." Jelas Kangin, Sungmin hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya.

"Oh iya appa." Kangin berdengung tak jelas menanggapi panggilan anaknya, "Salah satu dari anak teman appa itu mengundangku kerumahnya, katanya dia mengadakan acara private.."

"Siapa?"

"Jongin,"

Kangin mengangguk paham, dirinya memang sudah tahu jika anaknya ternyata satu sekolah dengan anak teman-temannya sejak insiden tantangan-Kyuhyun-mencium-Sungmin kemarin malam, bahkan satu kelas. "Datang saja, bukankah bagus jika kau bisa akrab dengan mereka?"

"Menurut appa aku harus datang?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya.

"Setahu appa, setiap _weekend_ mereka memang selalu mengadakan acara private. Semacam berkumpul atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Tidak ada salahnya kau ikut sayang.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang, berada dibelakang rumah Jongin yang dipenuhi taman dan sebuah kolam renang. Sebenarnya gadis itu ragu-ragu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Jongin, namun saat melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar datang kerumahnya, ia jadi tidak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya dengan sia-sia. Walaupun selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam tanpa membangun percakapan apapun.

"Oh, eonni datang?" Luhan datang menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung menggamit lengannya. Membuat Sungmin gelagapan sendiri.

"E-eh? Iya.."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau eonni adalah anak Kangin Ahjussi dan Leeteuk Ahjumma, selama ini eonni tidak pernah ikut mereka berkumpul kan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku menjawabnya, Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menariknya untuk menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Sehunnie~" panggil Luhan manja, Sehun yang notabene nya sedang berlomba berenang dengan Kris dan juga Donghae tidak mendengarnya sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai disudut. Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun-nya, masih dengan menggamit lengan Sungmin.

"Hai _deer_.." sapa Sehun lembut, Kris dan Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hai juga, noona."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan atas sapaan Sehun dan tersenyum pada Kris dan Donghae.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," ucap Donghae.

"Atau kemungkinannya Kyuhyun oppa yang tidak menjemputnya," Sungmin dan Luhan menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar seseorang menimpali omongan Donghae. Detik selanjutnya ia melihat Jaekyung duduk dipinggir kolam renang dengan kaki yang dimasukkan kedalam air.

Kris segera keluar dari kolam saat melihat Jaekyung membawa batrhobe untuknya.

"Terima kasih, _baby_.."

"Hm,"

"Sehunnie, makan dulu. Kau juga, oppa," Luhan segera mengingat tujuan awalnya menghampiri Sehun, dua namja itu mengangguk dan ikut keluar dari kolam, menyusul Kris yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka.

"Eonni, aku tinggal dulu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luhan, Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan-ssi."

"Luhannie saja, atau Lu," tukas Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Jae, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi pada gadis disebelah Sungmin yang masih mengayun-ayunkan kakinya didalam air.

"Sudah, eonni."

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Jangan terlalu lama merendam kakimu didalam air, _baby_ Jae." Ujar Luhan ceria, Jaekyung hanya mengangguk dan Luhan segera berlari kecil menyusul Sehun dan Donghae.

Sungmin memandang sebentar kearah Luhan, dimana disana sudah ada Sehun, Donghae, Kris, Kyuhyun, Jongin dan kekasihnya yang sedang memanggang daging sambil sesekali tertawa. Pandangannya kembali ia tujukan pada gadis disebelahnya yang sekarang sedang menunduk menatap riak air yang ditimbulkannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Luhan 'eonni'? bukankah kalian sekelas?" tanya Sungmin, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang entah kapan terjalin.

"Dia lebih tua dariku," jawab Jaekyung, Sungmin mengangguk. Mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, batinnya polos.

"Kau bisa berenang, sunbae?" tanya Jaekyung tiba-tiba, Sungmin menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Bisa, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya.."

"Memang kau tidak bisa berenang?" kali ini giliran Sungmin yang bertanya, Jaekyung tersenyum miris yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Aku tidak diizinkan berenang."

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin heran, Jaekyung hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"BABY JAE DAGINGMU SUDAH MATANG!" Jaekyung dan Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo, sunbae." Ajaknya, bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae. Aishh, aku berasa sangat tua dengan panggilan itu."

Jaekyung terkekeh geli melihat aegyo alami Sungmin, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, ayo, eonni.."

Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia dengan segera bangkit disusul dengan Jaekyung. Namun belum sempat menggamit lengan Sungmin yang sudah terulur untuk menggandengnya. Jaekyung terpeleset lantai pinggir kolam yang licin dan-

 _ **BYURR!**_

"JAEKYUNG!"

Semua berteriak histeris saat melihat gadis itu terjatuh kedalam kolam renang. Sungmin sendiri tak kalah terkejutnya, namun kakinya terasa kebas saat melihat Jaekyung menggapai-gapai tangan keudara berusaha mencari pertolongan. Entah kenapa kaki gadis itu susah sekali digerakkan untuk bergerak dan menolong Jaekyung.

Sebuah dorongan keras diterima oleh Sungmin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya hingga ia tergeser beberapa langkah, dan bunyi seseorang yang masuk ke air menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan segera menarik tubuh gadis itu yang sudah tak berdaya, membawa nya kepinggir kolam dan menidurkannya disana. Ia sendiri segera keluar dari kolam dan menekan permukaan dada Jaekyung dengan cukup keras.

Kris, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Donghae segera mengerumuni Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba melakukan nafas buatan pada Jaekyung, dengan sesekali menekan-nekan dadanya. Setelah beberapa kali melakukannya secara berulang-ulang, Jaekyung terbatuk dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun segera memberi isyarat pada Kris.

"Siapkan mobil, Jong. Kita harus segera membawa dia kerumah sakit." Seru Kyuhyun, Jongin mengangguk. Dengan segera berlari kedalam rumahnya guna menyiapkan mobil. Kris juga dengan sigap menggendong Jaekyung masuk kedalam rumah. Beruntung dirinya sudah berbilas diri dan berpakaian setelah berenang tadi.

Kyuhyun masih tinggal sementara yang lain sudah menyusul Kris untuk membawa Jaekyung kerumah sakit. Meninggalkannya yang masih basah kuyup bersama seorang gadis yang masih mematung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang begitu dingin menusuk indera pendengarannya. Mata foxy nya langsung bertubrukan dengan obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin seakan dikuliti saat itu juga oleh pria didepannya ini.

"A-aku.."

"Kau mau membunuhnya?" bentak Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjengit kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya? Kau sengaja melakukan itu, huh!?"

"Bu-bukan.."

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku akan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Ingat itu. Lee Sungmin." Potong Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Detik selanjutnya pria berambut coklat itu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang masih membeku ditaman belakang rumah Jongin dengan air mata yang lolos dari mata kelincinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 minggu berlalu, hubungan Sungmin dengan para anak populer itu merenggang dengan sendirinya, walaupun belum bisa dikatakan akrab juga. Baekhyun dan Ryeowook juga sama sekali tidak membantu, 2 gadis cerewet itu masih saja memborbardir Sungmin dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti _'Bagaimana rasanya berkumpul dengan mereka?'_ atau _'Apa kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka?'_ yang justru membuat Sungmin jengah.

Ia masih merasa bersalah karena ketidak cekatannya saat Jaekyung terjatuh kekolam renang, ia ingat saat gadis itu bilang tidak diizinkan berenang, entah karena apa. Hatinya juga terkadang berdenyut nyeri saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat itu. Marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Sungmin-ah." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah gadis itu saat merasa Sungmin hanya melamun.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ryeowook heran, Baekhyun menggeleng. Kesal karena diacuhkan oleh temannya itu.

"Ssstt, lihat. Sekarang hanya Donghae yang datang." Bisik Ryeowook saat melihat Donghae masuk kekelas dengan wajah dingin, jauh dari biasanya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan ikut mengangguk setuju, "Ada yang aneh. Formasi mereka tidak lengkap selama 2 minggu terakhir ini, dan wajah mereka juga muram. Ada apa ya?"

Sungmin yang mendengar nama salah satu dari anak populer itu sontak menoleh dan mendapati Donghae duduk dengan kepala terkulai dimeja menghadap tembok. Mengabaikan desis-desis teman-temannya ataupun bunyi 'ceklak-ceklik' berusaha mengambil gambarnya.

Seketika rasa bersalah dihati Sungmin kembali muncul didadanya, dan detik selanjutnya ia bangkit dan keluar dari kelas.

"Ya! Min, mau kemana?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Toilet." Balas Sungmin dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin depan wastafel. Mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Gadis itu habis menangis rupanya. Sekelebat raut wajah khawatir para anak populer itu berputar dikepalanya, jangan lupakan aura dingin dan tatapan intimidasi yang Sungmin terima selama dua minggu ini –itu Kyuhyun yang melakukannya-. Ia memutar keran wastafel dan segera membasuh wajahnya.

"Eonni?" Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya. Ia melihat pantulan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tengah memandangnya heran dari arah cermin.

"O-oh," Sungmin gugup, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu mereka disini? Bagaimana kalau mereka ingin memarahi Sungmin habis-habisan? Oh, Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Eonni habis menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo, Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan gelisah.

"A-ani.."

Luhan sepertinya menangkap gelagat Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah, ia tersenyum manis. "Eonni, tidak perlu takut dengan kami. Kami tahu insiden itu bukan salah eonni." Ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin memandang Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis dengan curiga, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Bisa saja kan mereka mengatakan hal itu untuk membuat Sungmin rileks saja, lalu setelahnya dua gadis itu akan menyiksanya? Sungguh pikiran yang hiperbolis Lee Sungmin.

"Nde, Jaekyung juga sudah menjelaskannya kalau ia jatuh karena terpeleset dan tidak hati-hati." Tambah Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum manis sekali pada Sungmin yang sekarang sedang mengerjap polos.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sangsi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang sedang istirahat dirumah."

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Paru-paru nya kemasukan air, dan dia harus diopname sementara waktu. Tapi tenang saja eonni, Jaekyung sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan, Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.." desisnya sengau,

"Eonni mau ikut kami melihat Jaekyung nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo, Sungmin berjengit kaget. Sekelebat wajah dingin Kyuhyun berputar diotaknya.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lemah, "Kupikir tidak, maaf.. bisakah kalian menyampaikan salamku saja untuknya?" pintanya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengangguk maklum. Mungkin sunbaenya ini masih syok, pikirnya.

"Terima kasih, aku duluan.." dua gadis itu lagi-lagi mengangguk dan hanya membiarkan Sungmin melewatinya.

"Apa kau pikir Sungmin eonni merasa bersalah? Kita kan sudah menjelaskan kalau Jaekyung yang ceroboh." Desah Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin saja, kau tidak lihat bagaimana marahnya Kyuhyun oppa saat tahu paru-paru Jaekyung kemasukan air. Apalagi waktu itu dia sempat membentak Sungmin eonni."

"Hahh, kupikir kita akan berteman baik dengan Sungmin eonni."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYUHYUN OPPA!" teriakan nyaring seorang yeoja membelah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sedang menjerit histeris melihat para namja tampan yang sedang lewat.

Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya dengan malas, tak menanggapi panggilan yeoja itu dan terus berjalan.

"Oppa!" Seohyun langsung bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, membuat beberapa gadis disana mendelik.

"Lepas nona." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin, namun Seohyun malah dengan beraninya mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ck,"

"Oppa, aku merindukan mu.." ucap Seohyun manja, Kyuhyun hanya memberikan deathglare andalannya pada gadis tak tahu malu disampingnya ini.

"Tidak yang ini, atau Ahjumma yang itu, dua-duanya sama-sama tidak tahu malu."

Seohyun menatap garang gadis yang baru saja mengumpat dibelakangnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil Ahjumma!?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Kau dan pengikutmu itu." Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah sinis."Berhentilah mengejar Kyuhyun dan Kris jika kalian masih punya malu."

Seohyun tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak akan berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun oppa, begitupun Seulgi. Lagipula sibocah penyakitan itu tidak datang kan hari ini?" tanyanya remeh.

Detik selanjutnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menganga saat melihat Seohyun mengaduh kesakitan dengan tangan yang dipiting kebelakang, membuat pelukannya dilengan Kyuhyun terlepas begitu saja.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah penyakitan?" suara yang dalam, dingin, dan menusuk. Menimbulkan aura gelap disekitar koridor itu yang ditonton oleh beberapa siswa disana.

Jaekyung masih memiting tangan sunbaenya dengan pandangan datar. Dibelakangnya, Kris, Sehun, Luhan dan Donghae menonton sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Sakit bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"

Jaekyung mengabulkan permintaan Seohyun, ia melepaskan pitingannya dan mendorong pelan gadis itu, namun karena ketidakseimbangan dan ketidaksiapan, Seohyun tersungkur jatuh dengan tidak elite nya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi disana berusaha menahan tawanya melihat gadis centil itu jatuh.

"Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentaknya, Jaekyung mengangkat bahu sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Bukankah sunbae yang memintaku melepaskanmu?"

Wajah Seohyun memerah, apalagi saat dilihatnya orang-orang yang menonton aksi mereka terlihat menahan tawa dengan keadaan Seohyun sekarang.

"Oppa~ bantu aku.." rengek Seohyun, Luhan langsung memasang ekspresi seakan-akan dia akan muntah saat itu juga.

"Kau punya dua kaki yang sehat, bisa bangun sendiri kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miring, membuat Seohyun cemberut.

"Tapi oppa~ kau kan-"

"Oh, sunbae.. lebih baik kau cepat bangun sebelum seluruh sekolah tahu kau terjatuh dengan _sangat cantik_." Ejek Sehun, Donghae tertawa mendengarnya.

Jaekyung tersenyum sinis dan melewati Seohyun begitu saja, mengabaikan serentetan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan gadis itu untuknya.

"Awas saja kau Kim Jaekyung. Kubuat kau menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, seluruh murid Seoul Art terlihat berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Begitupun Jaekyung, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ketoilet dulu eonni, kalian duluan saja." Ujar Jaekyung.

"Yakin tidak mau ditemani?" tanya Luhan, Jaekyung menggeleng,

"Aku hanya sebentar,"

"Baiklah, kita menunggumu diparkiran, jangan lama-lama."

Jaekyung mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju toilet, tanpa menyadari ada dua serigala betina yang sedang mengincarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu,"

"Aku juga, kau tahu pelajaran Kwon Songsaenim membuatku penat dan terus-terusan ingin kekamar mandi." Keluh Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Baekhyun langsung menggandeng kedua lengan temannya dan berjalan beriringan keluar kelas. Sungmin sempat melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Namun setiap kali bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun, jantungnya kembali berdetak heboh tak karuan.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pajama's party akhir pekan ini." Seru Ryeowook, Baekhyun yang sedang memakai eyeliner meliriknya dari cermin.

"Boleh juga, dimana?"

"Rumahmu saja, Min." Tembak Ryeowook langsung, Sungmin yang sedang membetulkan seragamnya yang kusut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Boleh, eomma ku pasti senang kalau aku membawa teman kerumah." Sahutnya ceria.

"Yeeayyy!" Ryeowook bersorak dan segera merangkul dua temannya keluar dari toilet.

Mereka menyusuri koridor yang mulai terlihat sepi sambil sesekali bercanda, namun candaan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara aneh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook, ketiga gadis itu menajamkan pendengaran mereka sambil berjalan mencari sumber suara.

"Kau pikir bocah penyakitan sepertimu bisa mempermalukanku!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja,

"Itu suara Seohyun," gumam Baekhyun, mereka segera berlari menuju koridor yang mereka yakini asal suara Seohyun berada.

Ketiganya segera mengintip dari balik tembok dan terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Disana ada Seohyun dan Seulgi yang sedang mencaci maki seorang gadis yang terlihat kepayahan. Sungmin berjengit kaget. Jaekyung.

"Kita harus menolongnya." Ujar Sungmin, dan langsung segera menghampiri mereka bertiga namun cekalan tangan Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Min." Cegah Baekhyun, dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto adegan kekerasan itu. Ryeowook juga tak mau kalah dan merekam aksi pembully-an yang dilakukan oleh Seohyun dan Seulgi.

"Aku akan kesana, kalian cari anak-anak populer itu sekarang." Perintah Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung berbalik menuju gerbang sekolah.

"KRIS!" Baekhyun dengan seluruh suara nyaringnya berteriak memanggil seorang namja yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan kap mobil, bersama para teman-temannya tentu saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris heran, yang lain menatap penuh tanya.

Ryeowook dan Baekhyun terlihat mengatur nafasnya dan menatap mereka semua dengan gusar.

"Kalian harus ikut kami. Jaekyung dalam bahaya!" sengalnya, sontak membuat ketujuh remaja disana berjengit kaget.

"Apa!? Dimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaekyung keluar dari toilet sambil sesekali merapihkan seragamnya, tangannya terulur saat merasakan getaran ponselnya, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Kris Ge

 **Kenapa lama sekali?**

Jaekyung tersenyum tipis, dengan segera ia membalas pesan kekasihnya itu.

To : Kris Ge

 **Sebentar lagi aku kesana.**

Setelah membalas pesan Kris, Jaekyung segera memasukkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Namun belum dua langkah berjalan, seseorang mencekal lengannya dengan kasar dan menariknya berlawanan arah dengan parkiran.

"Ya!" pekik Jaekyung, melotot horror saat tahu siapa yang menyeret nya.

"Diam!" bentak Seulgi, Seohyun mengikuti sambil tersenyum remeh.

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

"Sshh.." Jaekyung meringis saat merasakan panas dan perih didua tempat bersamaan. Pipi dan punggungnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada panjang yang dibuat-buat, tersenyum sinis pada Jaekyung.

"Oh, dimana para pengawal mu itu, huh?" tanya Seulgi meremehkan, mendorong kepala Jaekyung yang sekarang sedang terpojok.

Jaekyung menatap tajam kedua gadis itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Namun yang ditatap hanya memandang sinis.

"Apa yang kau lihat!?" bentak Seohyun, kembali mendorong kepala Jaekyung dengan kasar.

"Mau apa kau!?" desisnya, nafasnya mulai tersengal. _Shit! Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini,_ umpatnya.

"Mau kami?" Seulgi menatap tajam Jaekyung, "Berhenti mencari perhatian pada Kris dan Kyuhyun oppa! Kau itu hanya menyusahkan saja kau tahu?" umpatnya.

Jaekyung ingin membalas, namun otot jantungnya tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan ia jatuh terduduk setelahnya. Seohyun dan Seulgi tertawa rendah.

Ia segera mengambil tasnya, namun belum sempat meraih apa yang ada didalam tas nya. Seohyun sudah merampas dan melemparnya lebih dulu, membuat tas itu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Ouhh, Jaekyung kita yang malang.." ujar Seulgi saat melihat Jaekyung mendesis dan memegangi dadanya sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Apa heum..?"

Seohyun menarik paksa agar Jaekyung berdiri, tangan kanan gadis itu mencengkeram erat pipi Jaekyung. Memaksa gadis itu menatapnya.

"Dengar, ini akibatnya jika kau mempermalukan ku." Ujarnya dingin, tertawa dengan suara melengking saat melihat Jaekyung pucat pasi. "Kau pikir bocah penyakitan sepertimu bisa mempermalukanku!" teriaknya tepat didepan wajah gadis yang sudah kepayahan itu.

Jaekyung berusaha mengatur nafasnya sesaat setelah Seohyun menghempasnya, penglihatan nya mengabur, sesak didadanya semakin terasa, namun gadis itu berusaha keras agar tidak pingsan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Seohyun dan Seulgi menoleh saat mendengar teriakan nyaring seorang gadis. Keduanya tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa kau? Pahlawan kesiangan?" cemooh Seulgi, Sungmin memberikan deathglare andalannya dan langsung menghampiri Jaekyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, tubuhnya menegang saat melihat Jaekyung kepayahan, nafasnya tersengal.

Jaekyung tak sempat lagi melihat lagi siapa orang yang ada didepannya ini, namun ia masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Sini kau!" Seohyun segera menarik paksa Sungmin agar berdiri dan Seulgi tanpa rencana menampar pipinya dengan keras, membuat gadis kelinci itu meringis.

 _ **PLAK!**_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue ..**

 **Ige otthokae? Dua nenek sihir muncul kepermukaan.. jaekyung yang malang ^^ hihi**

 **Disini pheo mau mengkonfirmasi beberapa hal yaa, hehe . pheo emang punya penyakit sesak nafas kok, tapi udah jarang kambuh ^^**

 **Disini jaekyung nya pheo bikin sedramatis mungkin, kalo disini ada yang mengerti tentang ilmu kedokteran atau semacamnya, mohon dimaklumi tulisan pheo yang sepertinya terkesan memaksakan penyakit jaekyung. Murni biar dikasihanin aja, jadi banyak komplikasinya.**

 **Nd konflik ini gak seberat yg para readers pikir kok, tenang aja ^^**

 **Sekali lagi pheo mengingatkan yaa readers-nim.. ff ini cast utamanya jaekyung, ditambah pedekate-nya kyumin nd love dovey hunhan. Jangan marah yaa.. kalo semisalnya readers pada gak suka. Bisa di klik kok tombol close nya..**

 **Makasih banyak yaa buat semua pembaca, yang udh nyemangatin pheo lewat review, favorite dan follow ff ini.. siders pun juga :* lafyuuuuuu**

 **.**

 **p.s : ff I'm Sorry (HunHan) minggu depan yaa..**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Anisa Jung ; kyumin203101 ; abihikmah ; orange girls ; seira minkyu ; cho minhyun137 ; Guest ; hunexohan ; nurindaKyumin ; Girls in awesome world ; siscomel12 ; fani ; jellyfish ; choi hyuna ; PumpkinEvil137 ; chillo.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous..**

" _APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"_

 **Strength Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Jaekyung, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Lee Donghae, Do Kyungsoo (GS).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance**

 **a/n : ff ini ber-cast utama Kris Wu dan juga Kim Jaekyung, jika anda tidak suka dengan jalan cerita maupun cast utama yang ditampilkan, jangan memaksa diri anda untuk membaca fanfic ini, sekian, terima kasih ^^ (Oh Pheonix)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara Kyuhyun menggelegar dikoridor kosong itu. Kris, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Baekhyun datang tepat disaat Seulgi menampar Sungmin.

Seohyun dan Seulgi terkejut, sesegera mungkin dua gadis itu melepas Sungmin yang langsung jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang pipinya dan kabur dari sana.

"JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" teriak Donghae murka, mereka semua segera menghampiri Jaekyung, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Baekhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Min?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir, Sungmin mengangguk namun matanya berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan tangis.

"Luhan, ambil tas nya!" Suara Jongin menyadarkan mereka bertiga bahwa ada seorang lagi yang butuh pertolongan.

Menjadi penonton, ketiga gadis itu melihat Luhan berlari mengambil tas sekolah Jaekyung dan langsung mengeluarkan isi tasnya dengan kasar.

Tiga gadis itu yang tak mengetahui apa-apa tercengang. Buku, dompet, tempat pensil, botol air, _charger_ berhamburan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka tertegun. Sebuah _inhaler_ dan beberapa botol kapsul dan obat ikut keluar. Kyungsoo dengan cekatan mengambil botol air dan membukanya, sementara Kris mengambil _inhaler_ dan segera menyemprot kedalam mulut Jaekyung. Detik selanjutnya mereka melihat Jongin membuka botol-botol kapsul itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa pil yang tak sedikit jumlahnya, menyodorkannya pada Kris.

"Telan sayang, kau masih mendengarku?" Sungmin menyadari suara Kris bergetar, namun pria itu masih berusaha tetap tenang.

Jaekyung menelan pil-pil itu dengan susah payah, dan meminum air yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya. Ia masih kesusahan bernafas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kris segera mendekap Jaekyung dan membawanya pergi, disusul satu persatu mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook, Baekhyun dan Sungmin terhenyak dari lamunannya saat mendengar sapaan seseorang, ketiganya mendongak dan mendapati Jongin berdiri menatapnya khawatir.

"Y-ya.." cicit Sungmin pelan, Jongin berjongkok dan mengusap pipi kiri Sungmin yang memar,

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya gusar.

"Tidak apa-apa.. adikmu lebih penting." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum walaupun nyeri terasa dipipinya.

"Bisakah kalian bertiga ikut kami kerumah sakit?" tanya Sehun, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Jaekyung harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Otot jantungnya menyempit dan asma nya kambuh dalam waktu bersamaan, bukankah sudah kubilang kondisi dan emosinya harus dijaga?" dokter yang menangani Jaekyung terlihat mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dokter itu memang sudah menangani Jaekyung sejak lama, termasuk kedalam dokter keluarga Kim juga.

"Ini diluar kendali kami," ujar Kris parau, sedangkan Jongin sendiri sudah merosot di dinding dan menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, Sungmin menyadari itu. Ia juga melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk didepan ruang IGD dengan saling berpelukan.

Baekhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdiam diri, mereka belum terlalu mengerti dengan keadaan Jaekyung dan permasalahan sebenarnya. Sungmin bahkan lupa rasa sakit dipipinya.

"Dia akan dipindahkan keruang ICU." Ucapan dokter itu sontak mengejutkan semua remaja yang ada disana.

"Hwang uisa.." Jongin putus asa, air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya, Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dengan sendu. Ia, ah tidak. Mereka sangat tahu apa arti ICU untuk Jaekyung.

"Lee Sungmin," Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Ekspresi nya sulit dibaca.

"Bu-bukan aku.." sebisa mungkin gadis itu menahan isakannya, ia sangat takut disalahkan oleh Kyuhyun seperti waktu itu. "Sungguh bukan aku.." desahnya putus asa.

"Aku tahu," sela namja itu, sedikit meringis saat melihat memar dipipi Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya tergerak mengelus pipi kiri gadis itu. "Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan ku waktu itu.." ujar Kyuhyun tulus, membuat Sungmin tertegun.

"Bisakah kalian menceritakan kronologisnya kepada kami?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, menatap Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Ketiga gadis itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berdehem, memutuskan dia yang menjelaskan.

"Kami baru keluar dari toilet saat itu," akunya, "Dan saat kami berjalan, kami mendengar teriakan Seohyun, semacam umpatan kasar."

"Lalu?"

"Yaa, kami penasaran dan mencari tahu, dan saat itu kami melihat Seulgi dan Seohyun sedang... Yah, kalian tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan."

"Kami membagi tugas dengan memanggil kalian, sementara Sungmin menolong Jaekyung." Tambah Ryeowook, menunduk dalam saat Donghae beralih menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun, yang notabene nya masih mengusap pipi kiri Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut, membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi gembilnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Jongin nanti. Apa sebaiknya kita melaporkan ini ke polisi dan sekolah?" tanya Donghae gusar.

"A-aku punya rekamannya, Donghae-ssi." Cicit Ryeowook, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkejut. "Baekhyun juga mengambil beberapa gambarnya,"

"Kau serius?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tak kuat menatap wajah Donghae.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus pulang.." Baekhyun memecah keheningan, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa melihat kegugupan Ryeowook, namun dia masih tahu diri disaat genting seperti ini. Jadi lebih baik dia pulang.

"Ah, benar. Kami minta maaf menahan kalian disini." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, Ryeowook dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang."

"Tidak usah, Sehun-ssi.." tolak Ryeowook halus, "Kami bisa pulang naik taksi atau bus, tidak perlu repot-"

"Tidak repot." Potong Sehun hangat, "Toh aku juga harus pulang dan memberi tahu orang tua ku kalau kami semua ada disini, kurasa Jongin hyung juga belum memberitahu Jongwoon ahjussi." Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Jongin yang masih duduk dilantai dengan keadaan menyedihkan. "Jadi, mau kan kuantar pulang?" tawarnya ramah.

Ryeowook dan Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk, Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus. Hyung, tolong sampaikan pada Luhan noona kalau aku mengantar gadis-gadis ini pulang." Ujarnya pada Donghae, Donghae mengangguk dan menatap ketiga gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Jaekyung, dan kuharap kejadian ini hanya kita yang tahu." Donghae tersenyum hangat, membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Ryeowook. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami mengerti, dan semoga Jaekyung lekas sembuh. Kami pergi, ayo Min." Sungmin mengangguk, niat ingin menyusul Ryeowook dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu harus tertunda saat sebuah tangan kekar mencekal lengannya.

"Sehun-ah, aku yang mengantar gadis ini pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun, masih menahan lengan Sungmin yang sekarang mengerutkan dahi padanya. Sehun menoleh.

"Kau mau mengantar Sungmin noona pulang?" tanyanya heran, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kajja nona-nona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih," Sungmin membungkuk sopan sebelum ia melepas _seatbelt_ nya, menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis sebelum ia keluar dari mobil namja itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya beterima kasih.." ucap Kyuhyun tulus,

Sungmin mengerjap polos, jantungnya kembali berdetak heboh saat melihat senyuman tipis Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia memang menyukai namja ini.

"A-aku permisi dulu.." Sungmin segera melepas seatbeltnya dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun sebelum detak jantung nya didengar oleh namja ini.

Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasihnya dan segera keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun, masuk menuju mansionnya, tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya dengan senyum penuh arti yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, Luhannie~" Sungmin tersenyum hangat dengan sebuah parsel buah dipelukannya, tersenyum pada Luhan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dilobi rumah sakit.

"Oh! Eonni," pekik Luhan riang, gadis itu memang baru saja kembali dari parkiran saat mengambil barang yang tertinggal dimobil, dan kebetulan sekali bertemu Sungmin. "Eonni mau melihat Jae ya?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil diterimanya sebagai jawaban. Sejak insiden seminggu lalu, Sungmin memang selalu datang kerumah sakit, niat ingin melihat keadaan Jaekyung dan juga bertemu dengan... –ehm- Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya walaupun dengan cara yang kasar.

"Jaekyung pasti senang sekali," gumam Luhan,

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih belum tahu tentang keadaan Jaekyung yang sebenarnya. 7 remaja itu membungkam erat mulut mereka tentang kondisi Jaekyung dan Sungmin tidak bisa memaksa mereka menceritakannya, ia sadar bukan siapa-siapa. 3 hari Jaekyung menginap diruang ICU sebelum akhirnya dipindahkan keruang rawat inap kelas VVIP, dan Sungmin tidak heran karena rumah sakit ini adalah milik ayah gadis itu.

"Oppa~" suara manja Luhan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang tanpa sadar sudah membawanya kekamar rawat Jaekyung. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tertidur disofa dan Kris yang tertidur disamping tempat tidur Jaekyung didalam kamar rawat, Luhan yang mengatakannya. Kamar rawat Jaekyung memang terhalang oleh sebuah pintu. Jika pertama kali masuk baru disuguhkan sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai ruang tamu, dan ada sebuah pintu yang notabenenya adalah ruang rawat Jaekyung. Ruang VVIP memang memisahkan ruang rawat dan ruang untuk tamu yang mengunjungi pasien. Namun masih berada disatu kamar.

"Ouh, Lu. Hai noona.." Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah dan handuk yang bertengger dibahunya, tersenyum pada Sungmin dan Luhan.

Luhan menyodorkan paperbag yang dibawanya sejak tadi pada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sumringah menerimanya.

"Makan dulu, aku bangunkan Donghae oppa dan Kris oppa." Katanya.

"Oh iya, Lu. Aku membawa ini untuk kalian.." Sungmin menyorongkan parsel buahnya pada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot eonni, tapi terima kasih.." Luhan tersenyum dan menaruh parsel pemberian Sungmin dinakas, dan mengguncang lengan Donghae dengan lembut setelahnya.

"Oppa.. bangun, makan dulu.."

Donghae menggeliat pelan dan menguap, mengusap kedua matanya, Luhan meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Kris yang ada didalam ruang rawat Jaekyung.

"Ge, bangun.. makan dulu.." ujar Luhan lembut, Kris bangun perlahan dan mengusap kedua matanya sembari mengerutkan kening, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya ruangan itu.

Sungmin duduk disofa –setelah Luhan mempersilahkannya- dengan tenang, mengamati Donghae yang duduk dengan mata setengah terpejam sementara Sehun dengan polosnya memakan sarapannya. Kris menyusul kemudian, keluar dari kamar rawat, duduk disofa tepat disebelah Sungmin dan menerima kotak makan pemberian Luhan.

"Eonni sudah makan?" tanya Luhan, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sudah."

"Noona tidak mau makan lagi? Masakan Luhan enak sekali." Sehun bercanda sembari memanas-manasi Sungmin yang sekarang sedang tertawa melihatnya.

Sedikit banyak, Sungmin terkagum sekaligus iri dengan persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka semua, Luhan juga mengatakan, _'Kami lebih dari sekedar sahabat eonni, kami seperti saudara.'_ waktu itu. Dan sungmin kagum, mereka berdelapan memang terlihat seperti saudara yang saling menyayangi dan melindungi satu sama lain. Dan Sungmin sedikit bangga bisa berada diantara mereka dan melihat langsung moment-moment yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh orang lain.

Sekilas, gadis itu menatap pintu kamar rawat Jaekyung cukup lama, ada gurat sedih diwajah manisnya saat mengingat insiden seminggu lalu.

"Kau boleh melihatnya jika kau mau,"

Suara berat Kris membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, dengan mata berbinar gadis penyuka kelinci itu menatap pria disampingnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin segera bangkit dan menggeser pintu rawat Jaekyung, gadis itu langsung disuguhkan pemandangan dimana Jaekyung terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin sejenak memperhatikan keadaan Jaekyung, keadaannya masih tak jauh beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Alat bantu pernafasan yang masih bertengger manis menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, sebuah selang infus yang mengalir ditangan kanannya dan sebuah infus yang menjepit jari telunjuknya. Oh, jangan lupakan beberapa alat yang menempel didadanya dan sebuah alat deteksi jantung disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Hai, aku datang.." lirih Sungmin, menggenggam jemari Jaekyung dan tersenyum lemah. Sedikit meringis melihat keadaan Jaekyung.

"Kau tahu? Aku minta maaf karena waktu itu tidak menolongmu saat kau terjatuh kekolam," isaknya pelan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Jaekyung tak merespon, kedua matanya masih senantiasa tertutup, hanya deru nafas samar dan tarikan tak kasat mata didadanya.

Sungmin menangis tanpa suara, membayangkan bagaimana Jaekyung kesusahan bernafas saat itu. Ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jaekyung mempunyai asma, mengingat inhaler yang ditemuinya ditas gadis itu, dan Sungmin kembali menyimpulkan bahwa Jaekyung tidak diizinkan berenang karena mempunyai penyakit itu. Walaupun ia masih tidak mengerti akan obat-obatan yang diberikan Jongin saat dilorong dan ucapan uisa yang mengatakan bahwa otot jantung gadis itu menyempit dan asmanya kambuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Bangunlah, semua menunggumu.." isak Sungmin lagi, tak kuasa menahan tangis saat melihat Jaekyung tak kunjung merespon. "Aku mohon.."

Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat dibahu sempitnya. Sungmin mendongak, masih dengan air mata yang bercucuran, ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pandangan sendu kearah Jaekyung.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi.." gumamnya, masih sedikit terisak.

"Dia pasti bangun.." lirih Kyuhyun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri untuk meyakinkannya.

"Hiks~" gadis itu tak kuat lagi untuk tak menahan isakannya, air matanya terus mengalir deras dikedua pipi gembilnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sungmin, perlahan pria itu menunduk dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin, "Jangan menangis.."

Bukannya mereda, Sungmin malah semakin terisak dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, setengah bahagia melihat orang yang disukainya memberi perhatian padanya.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat Sungmin menangis. Dan tanpa rencana, seakan otak jeniusnya itu sedang blank, Kyuhyun menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, mengamati setiap lekuk ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Mata kelinci yang selalu meredup setiap kali memandangnya, mungkin Sungmin takut karena waktu itu ia membentak gadis itu. Hidung bangir, bibir plum yang berwarna pink alami, kedua pipi gembil yang selalu merona dan jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman manis yang tanpa sadar menyedot Kyuhyun dalam pesonanya.

Detik selanjutnya, Sungmin membelalak saat sebuah benda kenyal dan sedikit kering menempel di bibirnya. Otaknya yang memang terkadang _load_ memaksanya untuk berpikir keras. Hell!? Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya saat ini.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan!"

Kyuhyun dengan segera melepas ciumannya saat mendengar pekikan tertahan dari Donghae didepan pintu, kesadarannya seperti dihujam saat itu juga ketubuhnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk kelancangannya dan juga tindakannya yang tidak terkendali.

Sungmin sendiri tak jauh beda, belum lagi syoknya hilang karena Kyuhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba, sekarang dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang memergoki mereka. Wajahnya menunduk dalam dan pipinya memerah tanpa diperintah.

"Lakukan ditempat lain Tuan dan Nona, aishh.." Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang, memerah.

"Ma-maaf.." cicit Sungmin, ia ingin segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Malu sekali. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap tangannya yang sedang menggenggam jemari Jaekyung sedari tadi. Jemari Jaekyung... bergerak.

"D-dia bangun.." gumam Sungmin tak percaya, menatap Jaekyung yang sekarang sedang berusaha membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatap tak percaya kearah tempat tidur Jaekyung. Sungmin benar, gadis itu bangun.

"Astaga! Astaga! Dia bangun!" teriak Donghae kalut, menatap Jaekyung yang sekarang sedang menatap sayu langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun dengan segera menekan tombol yang ada diatas tempat tidur gadis itu, tombol yang langsung menghubungkan dengan ruang kerja dokter.

"Oppa? Ada apa?" Luhan, Sehun dan Kris datang dengan tergesa-gesa saat mendengar teriakan Donghae. Menatap Donghae yang sekarang sedang tersenyum idiot.

"Dia bangun, Kris. Dia bangun!"

Mata elang Kris membola tak percaya, dengan segera ia menghampiri tempat tidur Jaekyung. Detik selanjutnya, wajah bahagia terpampang di air mukanya saat melihat Jaekyung menatap dengan pandangan sayu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus makan yang banyak sayang, ibu tak suka melihatmu pucat seperti itu."

"Saat kau sembuh nanti, aku akan mengajak mu kekedai bubble tea, Jae."

" _Ya!_ Rusa! Dia belum boleh mengkonsumsi minuman seperti itu."

"Bubble tea itu bagus untuk kesehatan, hyung."

"Bagus darimana, huh?"

"Evil oppa, jangan menghina bubble tea-ku."

"Aish, jinjja? Dasar pasangan bubble tea aneh!"

"Berhenti bertengkar kalian bertiga!"

"Jae, tutup telingamu. Jangan dengarkan mereka."

"Anak muda zaman sekarang,"

"Apanya yang zaman sekarang, Ayah?"

"Jelas saja, paman kan anak muda dizaman dahulu."

" _Ya!_ Ikan tengik! Berani menghinaku, eoh?"

Jaekyung memutar bola matanya dengan jengah mendengar keributan yang tercipta diruang kamarnya. Ayah, Ibu, Jongin, Donghae, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyuhyun berdebat dengan hal yang tidak penting yang membuat telinganya panas. Sungmin dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat itu semua.

"Biasakan ya, eonni.." bisik Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Sungmin, Sungmin terkekeh geli dan mengangguk.

Kris hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengusap pipi tirus gadis yang sekarang ada didalam dekapannya, "Mau makan sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku mau anggur, ge." Pintanya lemah, Kris mengangguk dan mengambilkan setangkai anggur.

Gadis itu hanya menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Kris yang sekarang duduk ditepi kasur Jaekyung dengan tubuh memeluk gadis itu. Jaekyung yang memintanya tetap disampingnya, tanpa menyadari raut wajah sendu seseorang.

Ibu dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum maklum, mereka sudah tahu se'intim' apa dua sejoli itu dan tidak heran lagi saat melihat Jaekyung lebih memilih bersandar dipelukan Kris daripada orang tuanya.

"Ayah dan ibu harus pulang.. dan besok ayah akan mengantar ibu ke Busan untuk mengecek toko disana.. tidak apa-apa kan kalau ayah tinggal, _baby_?" tanya Jongwoon lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam Jaekyung dengan sayang.

Jaekyung mengangguk lemah sambil berusaha tersenyum, tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lemas pasca sadar dua hari lalu.

"Sayang, kau harus menjaga adikmu." Ujar Taeyeon, sedikit tegas.

"Iya, ibu.." jawab Jongin patuh.

"Ibu akan bawakan bakso ikan panggang kesukaanmu saat pulang nanti, hanya dua hari.. cepat sembuh sayang.."

"Kalian semua juga harus menjaga anakku, dan jangan lupa makan. Jangan begadang dan ja-"

"Paman, kapan berangkatnya kalau ceramah terus?" keluh Sehun. Kyungsoo, Sungmin dan Luhan menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang." Desis Jongwoon, ia segera mengecup singkat pucuk kepala anak bungsunya dan menepuk pelan bahu Kris. Tak membuang waktu lagi pria paruh baya itu segera meninggalkan ruangan diikuti istrinya yang mengecup pipi kedua anaknya terlebih dahulu. Tak lupa juga mengecup pipi mereka semua yang ada disana, termasuk Sungmin juga yang tersentak kaget.

"Kan sudah ku bilang biasakan, eonni.." Kyungsoo terkikik geli saat melihat wajah syok Sungmin pasca dicium oleh ibu Jongin.

"Ak-aku hanya kaget saja.." kilah Sungmin, wajahnya kembali merona.

"Nanti juga terbiasa, eonni." Luhan langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin dan tersenyum ceria padanya.

" _Baby_ Jae, jangan makan buah terus. Kau harus makan nasi juga.." Donghae menyorongkan semangkuk bubur pada Kris, menyuruhnya menyuapi Jaekyung.

"Kau seperti perawat pribadi, Hae." Sindir Kyuhyun, Donghae mendelik.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa setelah berhasil mengejek Donghae. _Tampan_ , batinnya.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis yang sedari tadi meliriknya. Pandangannya langsung bertubrukan dengan binar foxy Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dan segera menunduk dalam-dalam, tak menyadari Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya.

Suasana hangat masih terjalin didalam ruangan itu, mereka memang sekarang berada diruangan Jaekyung, ruangan itu masih mempunyai sofa dan cukup luas, sehingga tak salah mereka berkumpul disana, bukan diruang depan.

"Sudah," Jaekyung mendorong pelan sendok yang dipegang Kris, Kris mengangguk. Menaruh kembali mangkuk bubur itu dinakas dan membantu gadisnya meminum air.

Jaekyung makin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kris, menyamankan kepalanya didada pria China itu. Kris sendiri hanya mengusap pelan punggung sempit perempuan itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus lengan Jaekyung yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Sebegitu rindu denganku ya?" goda Kris, pria itu mendengar Jaekyung berdecih pelan dan tertawa.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi kita libur kan?" tanya Luhan semangat, "Kemana rencana liburan kita kali ini?"

"Itali," jawab Donghae cuek, Sungmin terkejut sementara Jongin mencibir.

"Kita sudah ke Itali saat libur natal tahun lalu, kau lupa?"

"Kalian berlibur sejauh itu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar, semua menatapnya heran.

"Ya, kami memang selalu pergi saat liburan. Kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran, ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan mereka semua, terutama jawabannya.

"A-ani.." Sungmin tergugu, "M-maksudku, kalian suka berlibur keluar negeri setiap liburan?" tanyanya,

"Tidak selalu," kali ini Kris yang menjawab. "Terkadang didalam negeri juga."

"Kau harus ikut kami liburan, eonni. Pasti menyenangkan!" pekik Luhan antusias, Kyungsoo ikut mengangguk dengan semangat.

"E-eh?"

"Tidak ada salahnya," Sungmin langsung menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan rona wajahnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyahut, ia selalu gugup saat melihat atau mendengar suara pria ini. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, apalagi setelah insiden –ciuman-yang-katanya-tak-sengaja itu.

"Punya usul, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"O-oh?" Sungmin memasang tampang bodoh tanpa sadar saat mereka semua menatapnya. "Ti-tidak.."

"Kita ke Jeju saja bagaimana? Tidak terlalu jauh. Saat liburan kenaikan kelas nanti baru kita pikirkan liburan keluar negeri." Celetuk Sehun sambil mengunyah apelnya.

"Itu berarti kita kepantai? Yeaayyy!" pekik Luhan,

"Ssstt~" Donghae menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir, menyuruh Luhan diam dan mengangkat dagunya sekilas kearah Kris.

Kris mengernyit heran saat semua mata tertuju padanya, "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Adikku tidur, bodoh!" ujar Jongin pelan, menunjuk Jaekyung dengan dagunya.

Kris menunduk dan sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya menatap Jaekyung. Benar saja, gadis itu tertidur dipelukan Kris dengan pelukannya yang mulai mengendur, tanda ia mulai terlelap dibawah kesadarannya.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini diruang depan saja, biarkan Jae istirahat." Kata Kyuhyun, beranjak dari sana dan menggeser pelan pintu kamar, disusul Luhan, Donghae, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Sungmin.

Kris tersenyum melihat raut wajah polos Jaekyung saat tertidur, dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan pelukan Jaekyung dipinggangnya dan merebahkan gadis itu perlahan dikasur.

Pria itu merapihkan poni yang menutupi mata indah kekasihnya dan membenarkan letak selimutnya sambil mengelus pelan pipi tirus Jaekyung.

"Aku mencintaimu~" ucapnya pelan dan mengecup kening Jaekyung cukup lama sebelum keluar bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu kita ke Jeju libur semester nanti, kudengar appa juga ingin pergi ke Beijing.."

"Kyu, Heechul ahjumma akan ikut kan?" tanya Jongin, Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kupikir orang tua tidak akan ikut," celetuk Sungmin polos, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka dan bisa mulai bergabung. Walaupun masih takut untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

Luhan tersenyum, "Diantara kami masih ada yang dibawah umur, eonni. Lagipula, kami tidak mau ambil resiko Jaekyung berlibur tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa." Jelasnya.

Sungmin mengernyit pelan, "Jika boleh ku tahu, sebenarnya Jaekyung kenapa?"

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana ruang tamu itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Saling melempar pandang gelisah dan dan tersenyum kaku.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk bercerita.." Sungmin buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Maaf, Min. Kami belum bisa cerita.." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"AH! Bagaimana dengan Seohyun dan Seulgi?" tanya Sehun, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai terasa canggung.

"Aku sudah meminta bukti foto dan rekamannya pada Baekhyun dan Ryeowook, hasil visum Sungmin dan Jaekyung juga sudah keluar." Papar Donghae.

"Lalu?"

"Ada kemungkinan kau akan dipanggil sebagai korban atas kekerasan, Min. Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Dua temanmu juga akan dipanggil menjadi saksi."

"Apa harus sampai masuk kedalam catatan polisi? Mereka masih sekolah.."

"Oh, ya Tuhan.." Sehun mendesah, "Noona, mereka berdua membuat Jaekyung masuk ICU dan membuat pipi mu memar! Setelah semua itu kau masih membela dua nenek sihir itu!?" lanjutnya dengan nada geram.

"Ak-aku tidak membelanya.." kilah Sungmin, sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Sehun, "Aku hanya berpikir dengan perasaan orang tua mereka.."

"Kau juga seharusnya melihat dari sudut pandang kami." Ujar Kris datar, memasukkan ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kedalam saku dan menatap Sungmin, "Jika kau jadi kami, kau tidak akan sempat melihat dari sudut pandang orang tua mereka."

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya, ini sudah diluar batas wajar." Imbuh Kyungsoo dengan nada berapi-api.

"Tap-tapi tetap saja.." Sungmin masih berusaha mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Mereka akan kehilangan masa depan jika kalian melakukan itu,"

"Kau temannya?" suara dingin dan menusuk masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Sungmin, membuatnya bergidik dan segera menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu yang masih sempat-sempatnya membela seorang penjahat.

"Bu-bukan.." cicit Sungmin pelan.

"Kalau begitu diam saja jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sungguh, rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis saja mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dia memang tidak membentak Sungmin, namun nada bicaranya sangat menyakitkan, belum lagi perkataannya yang seakan menusuk hati hingga membuatnya berdenyut nyeri. Sesakit inikah menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Iya.. ma-maafkan aku.." lirihnya, hampir seperti terdengar bisikan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya segera menggamit lengan gadis itu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, eonni. Jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun oppa.." ujar Luhan memberi semangat, diikuti anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu kaku, bung." Jongin berkomentar dengan kalem. Kyuhyun mendengus dan menyalakan lagi PSP nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Dipikir2 si empil marah2 mulu ya? :O otthe?**

 **Diberitahu sekali lagi kalau ini cast utamanya kris dan jaekyung, feat kyuhyun dan sungmin. Oke?**

 **Buat siscomel12, maaf yaa. Pheo baru bisa update sekarang , hehe {}**

 **Review aja lah, boleh?**

 **Anyyeoooongg~**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Chillo ; Girls in awesome world ; Anisa Jung ; orange girls ; hunexohan ; PumpkinEvil137 ; Guest ; choi hyuna ; nurindaKyumin ; abihikmah ; ; siscomel12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

" _Kau temannya?" suara dingin dan menusuk masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Sungmin, membuatnya bergidik dan segera menunduk dalam-dalam._

 _Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu yang masih sempat-sempatnya membela seorang penjahat._

" _Bu-bukan.." cicit Sungmin pelan._

" _Kalau begitu diam saja jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa."_

 _Sungguh, rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis saja mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dia memang tidak membentak Sungmin, namun nada bicaranya sangat menyakitkan, belum lagi perkataannya yang seakan menusuk hati hingga membuatnya berdenyut nyeri. Sesakit inikah menyukai Kyuhyun?_

" _Iya.. ma-maafkan aku.." lirihnya, hampir seperti terdengar bisikan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya segera menggamit lengan gadis itu dan tersenyum ramah._

" _Tidak apa-apa, eonni. Jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun oppa.." ujar Luhan memberi semangat, diikuti anggukan Kyungsoo._

" _Kau terlalu kaku, bung." Jongin berkomentar dengan kalem. Kyuhyun mendengus dan menyalakan lagi PSP nya._

 **Strength Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Jaekyung, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Lee Donghae, Do Kyungsoo (GS).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance**

 **a/n : ff ini ber-cast utama Kris Wu dan juga Kim Jaekyung, jika anda tidak suka dengan jalan cerita maupun cast utama yang ditampilkan, jangan memaksa diri anda untuk membaca fanfic ini, sekian, terima kasih ^^ (Oh Pheonix)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin sekolah sangat ramai, beberapa siswa terlihat bercengkrama dengan temannya satu sama lain dimeja mereka. Nampak seorang yeoja yang sedikit berpenampilan agak seksi dengan baju sekolahnya memasuki kantin.

"Ahjumma, tolong Japchae satu," ucapnya riang, matanya menelusuri setiap meja kantin dan berhenti disalah satu meja kantin yang kosong. Meja yang selalu ditempati oleh anak-anak populer.

"Mereka tidak datang?" gumamnya sambil mengerutkan kening, namun ia menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan sibuk memainkan rambutnya sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

 _ **CUP**_

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat seseorang mencium pipi kanannya, ia segera menoleh dan langsung menganga hebat melihat seorang namja sedang tersenyum tampan padanya.

"Op-oppa.."

"Hai, Seohyunnie~" sapanya, Seohyun masih dalam mode blank dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun –namja itu- dengan tampang idiot.

"Oppa!" Seohyun langsung memekik begitu sadar apa yang terjadi. Oh, ini mimpinya. Dicium oleh seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayang, Seohyun seakan tersihir masuk kedalamnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya manja,

"Ikut saja," Kyuhyun menyodorkan lengannya sambil mengerling menggoda yang dengan senang hati langsung disambut oleh Seohyun.

"Kemanapun oppa mengajakku, aku ikut! Asalkan itu bersama oppa." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Seohyun berbinar, gadis itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tak menyadari bahwa senyuman tampan Kyuhyun terganti menjadi seringai yang menyeramkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau membolos oppa?" tanya Seohyun saat sadar bahwa mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, sedikit mengernyit saat didepan gerbang sekolah itu terlihat ramai.

"Heum.." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat dan tetap terus berjalan menghampiri kerumunan itu. Seohyun mendadak curiga.

"Oppa-"

Terlambat! Kyuhyun sudah menarik lengannya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya, tatapan tajam dan menusuk Kyuhyun tujukan padanya.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu." Ujarnya dingin, sedikit menyentak gadis itu yang langsung ditangkap oleh seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan berseragam. Seohyun terperanjat! Polisi!

"Ap-apa yang oppa lakukan!?" tanyanya kalut.

 _ **PLAK**_

Sebuah tamparan keras diterima oleh Seohyun, ia mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat kedua orang tuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Memalukan!" umpat Tuan Seo marah, "Aku tidak pernah membesarkan anak iblis sepertimu, Seo. Joo. Hyun."

"Appa.." Seohyun menatap ayahnya tak percaya, ayahnya yang selama ini memanjakannya menamparnya?

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak salah apa-apa!" teriak Seohyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tak salah, eoh? Benarkah?" Seohyun menoleh kearah pintu gerbang, ia terkejut saat melihat Seulgi diborgol dengan dua polisi dikanan kirinya, ditambah Kris dan Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Nona Seo Joo Hyun dan Nona Kang Seul Gi. Anda berdua ditangkap karena kasus kekerasan dan pembully-an yang anda lakukan diarena sekolah.

"Apa!?"

"Kenapa seterkejut itu, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun, berpura-pura lembut namun sorot matanya masih memancarkan kebencian. Tak jauh beda dengan tatapan Kris dan Jongin.

"Bawa mereka." Titah salah seorang polisi yang dikenali sebagai inspektur mereka.

"Tidak! Eomma! Appa! Aku tidak melakukannya!" pekik Seohyun keras, masih berusaha meronta dalam borgolan polisi-polisi itu.

"Kami harap mereka berdua tidak dilepas begitu saja hanya karena segelintir uang." Ucap Jongin pada Inspektur polisi itu setelah Seulgi dan Seohyun dibawa masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kami menjamin itu, Tuan. Kalau begitu kami permisi.." ketiganya membungkuk singkat dan menatap mobil polisi itu yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan.

"Kami minta maaf atas kesalahan putri kami.." Jongin, Kris dan Kyuhyun menoleh saat satu suara menginterupsi mereka, dilihatnya kedua orang tua Seohyun menatap mereka dengan sendu.

"Kami juga minta maaf karena melakukan hal ini paman, bibi.." ujar Kris sembari membungkuk singkat, "Tapi kami tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja jika anda melepaskan Seohyun dan Seulgi dengan jaminan uang." Lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

Kedua orang tua Seohyun sempat terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris, namun mereka mencoba memaklumi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaekyung?"

"Dia masih dirawat dirumah sakit karena kesehatannya masih harus diawasi," jawab Jongin.

"Ah~" Nyonya Seo mengangguk paham, "Kami benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Dan bisakah kalian sampaikan salam kami untuk Jaekyung, dan satu gadis lagi yang menjadi korban pembully-an itu? Kami mohon.."

"Akan kami sampaikan nanti," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu kalau begitu.." sekali lagi, ketiga pria tampan itu membungkuk singkat melepas kepergian Tuan dan Nyonya Seo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaaa~" Luhan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat mereka tiba didepan villa milik orang tua Kyuhyun di Jeju. Hatinya sangat gembira setelah ujian semester berakhir dan kasus Seohyun dan Seulgi selesai. Dan sekarang mereka semua ada disini. Di Jeju.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan yeojachingunya itu, ia dan para anak lelaki masih mengeluarkan koper-koper mereka –sekaligus koper anak perempuan- dari dalam bagasi mobil dan membawanya kedalam villa.

"Lulu, jangan teriak-teriak!" tegur Heechul, ibunda Kyuhyun yang saat ini bertugas mengawasi anak-anak mereka.

Setiap mereka pergi berlibur, mereka memang selalu diawasi oleh salah satu orang tua mereka, dan itu bergantian. Heechul kebagian tugasnya saat ini.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar bak anak kecil, tak menghiraukan peringatan Heechul yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai orang tua sendiri.

"Eonni senang kan?" Kyungsoo menggamit lengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan tersenyum kaku.

"Kita harus kepantai!" pekik Luhan heboh, dan detik selanjutnya ia meringis karena Donghae menyentil dahinya.

"Besok saja, hari ini kita istirahat dulu. Ayo masuk."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu.." Sungmin menginterupsi Donghae yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, dahinya mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Huh?" Donghae makin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, "Tidak, semua koper termasuk milikmu sudah dibawa masuk kedalam." Ujarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat Jaekyung dari tadi.."

"Oh, astaga!" Seketika Donghae menepuk dahinya keras-keras, "Aku lupa, dia pasti masih tertidur didalam mobil. KRIS!"

Sungmin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo reflek menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar teriakan nyaring namja itu, menghasilkan seorang namja tegap berambut pirang keluar dari villa dengan wajah garang.

"Apa!?"

"Jaekyung masih didalam mobil, bodoh!" dengus Donghae, Kris mengernyit dan melempar tatapan tajam nya pada pria bermarga Lee itu.

"Kau yang bodoh! Aku sudah membawanya masuk kedalam."

Hening.

"MWOYA!?"

Ketiga gadis itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam villa diiringi tawa puas, puas karena berhasil mengerjai Donghae yang sukses didamprat oleh Kris.

"Maaf oppa!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Haishh! KEMARI KALIAN BERTIGA!"

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau itu bisa memanggang tidak sih sebenarnya?" tanya Donghae tak sabaran saat melihat Jongin memanggang dagingnya dengan santai.

"Kau berisik sekali sih?" damprat Jongin, Donghae menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku lapar!"

"Kau menghabiskan 3 bungkus keripik kentang sendirian, dan masih bilang kau lapar?"

"Aishh, cepat panggang daging nya, Jong."

"Kau tahu, Hae? Aku ingin sekali memanggangmu jika kau masih berisik seperti itu."

"YAK! Apa kau bilang!?"

"Apa sih yang kalian debatkan?" tanya Sehun heran,

"Tanya pada ikan nemo yang sedang PMS disebelahmu itu." gerutu Jongin sebal, Donghae melotot.

"Apa kau bilang? Ikan nemo? PMS katamu?"

 _ **PLETAK**_

"Aduh!"

"Kau berisik sekali," komentar Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba datang dan menyomot satu daging yang sudah matang dengan sumpitnya.

"YA! Dasar Evil! Kenapa memukulku!?"

"Ahjumma! Dagingnya sudah kupanggang semua!" Jongin berteriak menginterupsi ocehan Donghae yang semakin aneh saja. Malas mendengar Donghae mengoceh sedari siang.

"Sudah?" Heechul datang dengan sepiring jagung yang sudah siap dipanggang, mereka memang sedang berada ditaman belakang untuk menikmati pesta barbekyu. "Kalau begitu tolong panggang jagung nya, ahjumma akan taruh ini dimeja."

"Suruh si ikan nemo itu, aku lelah." Lagi-lagi Donghae melotot horror mendengar Jongin menyuruhnya. Namun belum sempat ia mengoceh dan memarahi namja itu, Jongin sudah berbalik lebih dulu dan tidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan dan Sungmin.

"Dasar Kkamjong!" umpatnya, Kyuhyun dan Sehun mengernyit, saling bertukar pandang heran.

"Hyung, kau aneh.. atau jangan-jangan benar kau sedang PMS?"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

"Oppa! Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Luhan, Donghae makin mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Jauh-jauh dariku," ujarnya datar, Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Mwo?" tanyanya tak mengerti, Donghae tak menjawab, menyibukkan diri memanggang jagung. "Ah~ kau masih marah karena aku menjahilimu tadi siang dan kau kena marah Kris gege?" tebaknya.

Dilihat dari perubahan air muka Donghae yang semakin suram, sepertinya tebakan Luhan benar.

"Hehe, oppa... Mianhae ne? Ayolah jangan marah lagi~" Luhan dengan segera memeluk lengan kanan Donghae dan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya, membuat Donghae mendengus kasar karena sudah pasti tak tahan dengan serangan itu.

Sehun dan Kyuhyun yang ikut membantu Donghae memanggang jagungpun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir Donghae marah-marah tak jelas hanya karena dikerjai Luhan? Hell! Childish.

"Lepas! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memanggang?" tanya Donghae ketus, memilih untuk tidak menatap Luhan yang masih bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Tapi maafkan aku, Kyungsoo dan Sungmin eonni dulu.. ya? Oppa~" Luhan merengek manja, lengkap dengan mata rusanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya, dia saja susah untuk menolak permintaan Luhan jika sudah menyerang dengan aegyo seperti itu.

"Aish, iya iya. Aku maafkan. Kau puas?" Donghae mendelik, kesal karena pertahanannya runtuh hanya karena aegyo Luhan.

"Yeaayyy!" Luhan memekik dan menepuk kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar, "Gomawo oppa!" ujarnya sambil mengecup pipi Donghae sekilas. Giliran Sehun yang melotot heboh.

"YA! Xi Luhan! Tidak usah sampai mencium pipinya!" teriak Sehun frustasi, Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa sebelum berlari kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Luhannie! Kenapa tidak menciumku juga?" teriak Kyuhyun, bermaksud menggoda Sehun yang makin membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Kau mau mati ya, hyung?"

"Aigoo.. apa kau belum mendapat jatah french kiss mu hari ini?" goda Donghae, moodnya kembali membaik setelah berbaikan dengan Luhan.

Sehun mendelik, "Diam, hyung!" Ujarnya ketus.

"Apa jagungnya sudah matang?" Kris datang tiba-tiba dari belakang Donghae, tak menyadari aura gelap Sehun yang sedang cemberut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau mau?"

Kris mengangguk, "Jaekyung ingin makan jagung. Jadi, mana yang sudah matang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan satu jagung yang sudah dipanggang pada sepupunya itu, sekilas melirik Jaekyung yang duduk dikursi ayunan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Thank's," ucapnya singkat seraya tersenyum tipis. "Selamat berjuang kembali kalau begitu." Candanya sebelum berbalik menghampiri kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Kris, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengamati raut wajah senang Jaekyung yang berbinar menerima jagungnya. Tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum.

"Hei.." fokus Kyuhyun tiba-tiba buyar saat mendengar satu suara lembut menginterupsi mereka, dilihatnya Sungmin yang entah kapan sudah menghampirinya. Ehm, mereka bertiga maksudnya.

"Noona mau jagung juga?" tanya Sehun, Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ahjumma bertanya sudah berapa banyak jagung yang kalian panggang?" tanya Sungmin lembut, tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Donghae melirik –menghitung- jagungnya, "5 yang sudah matang, 1 diambil Kris. Dan jadi 9 jika ini matang." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk jagung-jagung yang berada dipanggangan.

Sungmin ber-oh ria menanggapinya, "Yasudah, setelah ini ahjumma menyuruh kalian bergabung untuk makan malam."

"Oke, katakan pada ahjumma kami akan kesana setelah jagung ini matang."

"Baiklah, fighting!" Sungmin tersenyum polos dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke udara, mengundang gelak tawa dari Sehun dan Donghae, sementara Kyuhyun tertegun, terpesona oleh senyuman Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tersenyum dengan segala kepolosannya menanggapi tawa Sehun dan Donghae, sampai akhirnya mata rubah itu bertemu dengan manik hitam Kyuhyun yang membuat senyumannya luntur seketika.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, gadis itu merona. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan lebih memilih berbalik menghampiri Heechul ahjumma yang sedang mengupas buah.

Kyuhyun masih memandangi punggung gadis itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat melihat senyuman Sungmin. Cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan. Membuat suatu gejolak didalam hatinya meronta.

"Hyung! Perhatikan jagung nya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke, mari kita mulai permainannya!" seru Sehun antusias sembari mengangkat soda yang sudah kosong itu tinggi-tinggi.

Kris, Jaekyung dan Donghae duduk disofa panjang dengan tenang, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan disofa didepan mereka. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun duduk dikarpet diantara sofa itu berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja. Mereka duduk melingkar sebenarnya.

Sehun menaruh botol itu dimeja dan mencoba memutarnya, sementara mereka memperhatikan. Mereka memang sudah selesai dengan acara barbekyu mereka ditaman belakang dan sekarang sedang berada diruang tengah untuk memainkan permainan mereka. Truth or Dare.

"Anak-anak, jangan tidur terlalu malam, oke?" ujar Heechul sebelum beranjak kekamarnya, mereka semua tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mulai dariku ya," Sehun segera memutar botol itu, menunggu dan akhirnya ujung botol itu berhenti menghadap Jongin.

"Truth." Ujar Jongin santai.

"Truth? Oh, hyung kau tidak seru," cibir Sehun, "Tapi baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya.. apa kau pernah mengajak Kyungsoo noona nonton film yadong bersamamu?"

"Mwo!?" Jongin melotot heboh membuat Sehun, Luhan dan Donghae tertawa melihatnya.

Namja itu melirik kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya, wajahnya sudah memerah dan memilih menunduk.

"Pe-pernah," jawab Jongin, sedikit gugup dan dia gagal menetralisir suaranya.

"Wow~ Benarkah? Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah itu?" tanya Sehun semangat.

"Hey! Pertanyaannya hanya boleh dilontarkan satu kali." Seru Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Aish, baiklah baiklah. Putar botolnya."

Jongin segera memutar botolnya setelah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun yang sedang cemberut.

"Truth." Tembak Kris langsung begitu melihat ujung botol itu mengarah padanya.

"Tidak asik," komentar Jongin, "Well, apa Jaekyung pernah mengutarakan kecemburuannya langsung padamu? Maksudku, apa kalian pernah bertengkar hanya karena baby Jae cemburu?" tanyanya, melirik Jaekyung yang sedang memeluk lengan kiri Kris dan bersandar dipundaknya.

Kris menoleh sebentar kearah Jaekyung sebelum menjawab, "Tidak." dengan tegas, membuat mereka kecewa dan mendelik.

"Ya! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jae-ya, kau benar-benar tidak punya ekspresi ya?" yang ini suara Donghae, yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan didadanya oleh tangan Jaekyung yang bebas.

"Aku tidak punya pertanyaan lain."

"Harusnya kau tanya sudah sejauh apa Kris menyentuh adikmu, bodoh!"

"Itu kau yang mesum, maknae!" komentar Kyuhyun. "Kris tidak akan berani macam-macam sepertimu."

"Sudahlah," ujar Luhan jengah, "Putar botolnya, ge."

Kris segera memutar botolnya, membuat mereka berhenti berdebat. Ujung botol itu berhenti di Kyuhyun.

"Dare."

"Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu." Pekik Sehun heboh, Sungmin dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Aku ingin kau mencium Donghae."

"MWO!?" Kyuhyun dan Donghae memekik bersamaan, "Apa-apaan kau!?" tanya Donghae tak terima.

"Well, hanya kalian yang masih menyandang status single diantara kita.. jadi, bukankah kalian lebih baik menjadi pasangan?" ujar Kris menggoda, Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan memilih 'Dare'." Umpatnya pelan, beringsut mendekati Donghae yang sedang bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan mendekat kau!" pekiknya, memeluk erat-erat Jaekyung yang ada disampingnya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Aish, aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini kalau bukan karena tantangan, bodoh!"

Jongin tertawa sampai membungkuk dan memukul-mukul meja, "Kau benar-benar seperti gadis perawan, Donghae-ya.."

"Dia cocok jadi uke." Komentar Luhan jahil.

"5 detik, hanya 5 detik, Ikan nemo.." ujar Kris sembari menahan tawa, namun masih berusaha melepas Jaekyung dari pelukan Donghae.

"Tidak! Kau yang dapat tantangan kenapa aku yang jadi korbannya!?" teriaknya tak terima, mendelik kearah Kris, "Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan kekasih mu sampai bocah setan itu menyelesaikan tantangannya!" lanjutnya lagi dan menarik Jaekyung lebih dekat, Jaekyung hanya bisa tertawa pasrah.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal dan duduk dilengan sofa disamping Donghae yang masih memalingkan wajahnya seraya memeluk Jaekyung.

"Oppa, kalau posisimu begini, aku yang akan kena cium." Protes Jaekyung. Memang posisinya Jaekyung yang bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dilengan sofa karena Donghae memeluknya, membuatnya menatap Kris.

"Kau saja yang menggantikanku kalau begitu."

"Enak saja kau!" Kris menjitak dahi Donghae keras-keras, membuatnya meringis dan membuka matanya.

"Sakit!" gerutunya, namun menciut saat melihat tatapan garang Kris. "Aish, baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya ia menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan gugup, sementara teman-temannya menahan tawa melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memucat.

Dan malam itu, mereka semua berseru heboh saat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dibibir tipis Donghae, Kyungsoo bahkan memfotonya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue ..**

 **Hehehe di chap ini fluffy2 aja yaa, tinggal 2 chap lagi end kok .. nanti bakal ada ff baru lagi.**

 **Sssttt, cast nya KyuMin loohhhh~**

 **Otthe? Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat semua review-ers maupun siders yang udh mampir kesini ^^ pheo membuka kotak kritik nd saran kok .. juseyoooooo {}**

 **Untuk Pspnya kyu, eonni tegaa baru review dichap 4, kita putus :"(**

 **Review juseyoo, annyeooonggg~**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Abihikmah ; NurindaKyumin ; Pspnya kyu ; ; PumpkinEvil137 ; siscomel12 ; Anisa Jung ; Girls in awesome world**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 _Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan gugup, sementara teman-temannya menahan tawa melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memucat._

 _Dan malam itu, mereka semua berseru heboh saat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dibibir tipis Donghae, Kyungsoo bahkan memfotonya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Donghae dan Kyuhyun_.

 **Strength Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Jaekyung, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Lee Donghae, Do Kyungsoo (GS).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance**

 **a/n : ff ini ber-cast utama Kris Wu dan juga Kim Jaekyung, jika anda tidak suka dengan jalan cerita maupun cast utama yang ditampilkan, jangan memaksa diri anda untuk membaca fanfic ini, sekian, terima kasih ^^ (Oh Pheonix)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhannie~ lihat kemari.."

"Ish, diam dulu, Sehunnie.."

Sehun tertawa lepas sembari mengarahkan handycamnya kearah Luhan yang sedang asyik menulis dihamparan pasir, melihat betapa kekanakannya Luhan dengan surai yang tertiup angin, dress putih selutut yang menjuntai karena ia berjongkok.

"Nah! Lihat, Sehunnie.." seru Luhan riang, memamerkan hasil tulisannya yang langsung direkam oleh Sehun.

"Woahhh... HunHan's Love?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk semangat.

Sehun mengalihkan handycamnya dan merekam wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sedang bersemu memerah.

"Kajja, kita berfoto disini," ajak Luhan, mengambil ponselnya dan mengarahkannya kekamera depan. Sehun segera menaruh handycamnya dan tersenyum ceria kearah kamera seraya memeluk erat pinggang Luhan, Luhan sendiri tersenyum bak anak kecil dan memasang pose peace.

 _ **KLIK**_

"Yeayy!" Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum puas melihat hasil foto mereka dan kembali larut dalam suasana romantis penuh tawa.

Sementara itu, Jaekyung dan Kris terlihat dibibir pantai dengan kaki telanjang dan saling menggandeng tangan. Menatap hamparan laut yang begitu luas.

"Aku ingin sekali berenang.." gumam Jaekyung pelan, menerawang kearah laut dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Hei~" Kris segera merengkuh Jaekyung dalam rangkulannya, "Suatu saat nanti pasti bisa, kau harus yakin.." ujar Kris lembut.

"Tidak akan bisa, ge." Lirihnya lagi, tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya dan terisak pelan.

"Sayang~ dengar aku," Kris memegang bahu Jaekyung dan memaksa kekasihnya itu agar menatapnya, "Kau pasti sembuh. Hanya butuh waktu sampai ada seseorang yang cocok mendonorkan ginjalnya padamu, kau harus percaya itu." Ujarnya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Jaekyung.

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Jaekyung dan meletakkannya di belakang lehernya. Menyuruhnya memeluk pria berambut pirang itu, dan kemudian Kris menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku bersumpah apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus menjagamu dan melindungimu.. yang harus kau lakukan hanya mengingat mantraku." Lirihnya, Jaekyung masih terisak, "Jangan menangis sayang~ kau harus menjaga jantungmu.."

"Sekali saja.." bisiknya sambil terisak, "Sekali saja, ge.. lupakan soal penyakitku. Aku mohon.." pintanya.

Kris merengkuh pinggang Jaekyung agar lebih dekat dengannya, "Baiklah," putusnya, menatap manik mata kekasihnya dengan sayang, "Aku akan melupakan penyakitmu kali ini."

Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambar bibir plum Jaekyung, menyesapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Jaekyung memejamkan kedua matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kris. Mengabaikan air mata yang masih mengalir hingga membuat ciuman mereka terasa agak asin.

"Omo!" Sungmin memekik tertahan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah kearah lain, membuat Kyungsoo, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Jongin yang sedang duduk menikmati cemilan menoleh seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"A-aniyo.." jawab Sungmin gugup,

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat semburat merah dipipi Sungmin, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah menahan malu seperti itu, batinnya. Jantung kembali berdetak kencang saat tatapan Sungmin tak sengaja jatuh kearahnya, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah 2 kali lipat.

"Oh.. eonni melihat pemandangan itu ya?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk Kris dan Jaekyung yang masih menyatukan bibir mereka, gadis itu terkikik geli saat melihat Sungmin dengan malu-malu mengangguk.

"Aish, mereka memang selalu tidak tahu tempat," desah Donghae pelan.

"Mereka memang selalu melakukannya ditempat-tempat 'ekstrim', jadi biasakan saja, eonni.."

"Setidaknya aku bisa mempercayakan adikku pada Kris, dia melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Jongin, menunjuk pasangan itu. Dimana Kris merangkul erat pinggang Jaekyung dan sesekali naik untuk mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

 _ **DEG!**_

"Woahhh, agresif sekali.." komentar Jongin, Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Memang kau mau melakukannya dengan siapa, oppa?"

"Sungmin mungkin."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Apa?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar celetukan Donghae, sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Dia bahkan sudah mencium Sungmin saat dirumah sakit." Ujar Donghae polos, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut dan menoleh kearah lelaki nemo itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Benarkah? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman? Dirumah sakit? Kapan?" tanya Jongin heboh, Kyuhyun panik dan segera menarik lengan Sungmin menjauh dari mereka.

" _Ya!_ Oppa! Kau suka pada Sungmin eonni ya!?" Kyuhyun tak menggubris teriakan Kyungsoo ataupun tatapan penuh tanya dari Sehun dan Luhan yang mereka lewati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desiran ombak menyatu dan bergulung-gulung menjadi satu, hamparan laut terbentang luas dengan pemandangan sunset yang indah, mengiringi langkah dua makhluk Tuhan yang sedang duduk ditepi pantai seraya memandang kagum kearah surya itu.

"Maaf.." seorang diantara mereka mencoba memecah keheningan yang tercipta, sementara sang gadis disampingnya menoleh dan mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Teman-temanku,"

Sungmin –sang gadis- tersenyum dan kembali memandang pemandangan didepannya, tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka."

Sungmin terkikik geli, "Aku kan punya telinga, mana mungkin aku tidak dengar.." ujarnya polos, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tapi aku suka dengan teman-teman mu. Ah, bukan. Saudara-saudaramu!" Sungmin meralat ucapannya sendiri seraya tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Saudaraku?"

"Ya, Luhan bilang kalian seperti saudara.. dari apa yang kulihat pun kalian memang seperti itu. Apalagi melihat mu dengan Donghae, lebih dari saudara." Ucap gadis itu lagi seraya mengerling nakal kearah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu melotot heboh dan berdecak.

"Yang semalam itu bukan kehendakku, lagipula aku tidak berniat jadi gay."

"Tapi kau pantas jadi gay, apalagi Donghae manis sekali seperti uke kalau sedang merajuk."

"Hei!"

"Hihihi, baiklah aku bercanda.."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, hanya desiran ombak yang menjadi pengiring kebersamaan mereka.

"Ehem," Kyuhyun mencoba kembali membangun sebuah percakapan diantara keheningan mereka berdua, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin minta maaf tentang sikap ku saat kita mengadakan private party dirumah Jongin, kau tahu in-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu," potong Sungmin halus, "Kalian begitu khawatir soal Jaekyung 'kan? Dan posisinya aku yang sedang ada didekatnya," lanjutnya lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, waktu itu aku panik, karena Jaekyung-"

"-Tidak diizinkan berenang."

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, Sungmin tersenyum dan menjumput pasir dikakinya.

"Jaekyung yang mengatakannya," jelasnya tanpa menoleh, lebih memilih memainkan jumputan-jumputan pasir dan mengukir pola-pola abstrak, "Aku tidak pernah merasa sakit hati, rasa suka ku padamu mengalahkan itu semua.." lanjutnya seraya menggumam, Kyuhyun mengernyit kaget.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

 _ **DEG!**_

"E-eh?" Sungmin mengerjap, baru menyadari kebodohannya mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri pada pria disampingnya ini, "Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja." Balasnya cepat, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau mengalah begitu saja.

"Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu 'kan?" kejar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng panik.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, benar 'kan?"

Sungmin tercekat, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Dalam hati ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengontrol omongannya sendiri, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun, terlalu malu menatap pria itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dan segera mengejar Sungmin yang berjalan kembali kearah tempat mereka berkumpul, dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal lengan Sungmin.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

 **.**

 _ **DEG!**_ Sungmin tertegun. Dengan reflek berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun namun pria itu lebih cepat dan menyambar bibir mungilnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan mata kelincinya begitu melihat pria itu mencium bibirnya sementara Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Untuk beberapa saat kedua insan itu masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap manik mata Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, mau jadi pacarku?"

"Nde?"

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku 'kan? Aku juga menyukaimu... Jadi, mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu, huh?"

"Kau tidak menolak ciumanku."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat kalah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki keluarga Cho itu tersenyum miring dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir itu.

"Tidak ku sangka kau akan benar-benar membuktikan omonganmu itu, kau lebih ekstrim dari sepupumu ternyata." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh, dilihatnya Donghae, Sehun dan Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sembari tersenyum miring.

"Sejak kapan kalian disana?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Ck, Sungmin-ah. Bilang pada kekasihmu segera pulang dan makan malam, anak perempuan dan Kris sudah kembali lebih dulu ke villa." Balas Donghae tak kalah sinis, "Memangnya kami mau mengintip kalian?"

Sungmin tertunduk malu saat mendengar Donghae menyebut Kyuhyun 'Kekasihnya'.

"Kau iri ya, hyung?" goda Sehun, Donghae mendelik.

"Tidak, untuk apa iri dengan dia. Sudahlah ayo pulang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kalian sudah resmi?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Saat ini semester kedua sudah dimulai, mereka akan mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai pelajaran tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian akhir nanti.

Sungmin, Baekhyun dan Ryeowook sedang berkumpul dibangku Ryeowook dan Sungmin dan saling bertukar cerita mengenai liburan mereka. Dan Sungmin menceritakan liburannya bersama anak-anak populer itu, juga kejadian diantara dia dan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo~ Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ah, bahkan bisa dibilang kau adalah salah satu dari mereka, Min-ah." Goda Baekhyun lagi. "Seharusnya kau membantu teman kita yang satu ini," tambahnya sembari menyenggol lengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook melotot heboh.

"Apa?!"

"Ayolah, Wookie-ya.. aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Donghae. Jangan malu-malu begitu.." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengerling, Sungmin tertawa.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Donghae.." kata Sungmin, ikut-ikutan menggoda Ryeowook. Gadis itu langsung menutup wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Ish,"

"Hehehe~ Eh, mereka datang!" Baekhyun berbisik lirih dengan antusias dan menunjuk kearah pintu kelas. Empat pangeran tampan memasuki kelas dengan pesonanya. Sungmin terpana melihat Kyuhyun yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam, Kyuhyun begitu tampan. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan mengedip genit pada gadis itu.

"Woahhh~ Kyuhyun menatapmu, Min.." pekik Baekhyun tertahan, Ryeowook mendengus.

"Dia kekasihnya, Baekkie. Jelas saja."

"Harusnya kau bergabung dengan mereka, Min.."

Sungmin baru ingin menjawab ocehan Baekhyun kalau saja seongsaenim dijam pertama mereka tidak datang dan membuat gadis itu menelan kembali kalimatnya.

"Pagi, anak-anak!"

"Pagi, seongsaenim!"

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana kantin begitu ramai dengan para murid karena ini adalah jam istirahat kedua sekaligus jam makan siang. Anak populer sudah berkumpul dimeja mereka.

"Jaekyung mana?" tanya Donghae pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia bilang mau mengurus surat akselerasinya dulu," sahutnya, Sehun tersedak.

"Dia benar-benar akan ikut akselerasi tahun ini?" tanya Sehun tak percaya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aish, dasar anak itu. Memangnya tidak puas meninggalkan ku sendirian dikelas satu?!" ujar Sehun geram, Jongin tertawa.

"Salahmu sendiri, Sehun-ah."

"Jaekyung ikut akselerasi?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dia sudah ditawari bahkan saat dia menginjakkan kaki dikelas dua." Jawab Kyuhyun,

"Woahhh~ Hebat. Itu artinya dia akan seangkatan dengan kita?"

"Lulus bersama lebih tepatnya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memakan cemilannya, "Dia tetap dikelas dua sekarang, tapi akan mengikuti kelas malam anak kelas 3. Bisa dibilang dia melewati kelas dua dan kelas 3 secara bersamaan." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

" _YA!_ Kim Jaekyung!" Sehun berteriak tiba-tiba saat melihat siluet Jaekyung dari pintu masuk kantin.

"Apa?" tanya nya datar, Sehun menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini!"

Jaekyung mengernyit bingung, sementara Kris, Donghae, Jongin dan Kyuhyun sudah tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Aku? Meninggalkanmu?" tanya Jaekyung tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia kesal karena kau ikut kelas akselerasi.." tutur Luhan, melempar pandangan datar pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan ikut akselerasi!" perintah Sehun.

" _Yah!_ Maknae.. memangnya kau ibuku!?" kesal Jongin dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Ikut akselerasi atau tidak, Jae tetap akan lulus duluan, Sehunnie.." imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau ikut!"

"Kekasihmu itu Luhan eonni, bukan aku bodoh." Kata Jaekyung, men-deathglare Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ish," Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sebal saat menyadari tak ada satupun yang akan membelanya, bahkan Luhan pun tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma... Aku pulang~" teriak Kyuhyun begitu salah satu maid membuka pintu rumahnya, Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan pria itu.

"Kyunnieee~" Heechul ikut berteriak heboh dari kamarnya saat mendengar sang putra kesayangan sudah pulang.

"Annyeong, ahjumma..." sapa Sungmin begitu melihat Heechul menatapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Sungmin kan? Aigoo~ kemana yang lain? Kenapa tidak ikut kemari?"

"Beda umma. Hari ini aku mau mengenalkan kekasihku pada umma," ujar Kyuhyun bangga, Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kekasih? Nugunde?"

"Lee Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pinggang gadis itu dengan mesra, Heechul membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo~ Jinjja? Sungmin yang manis ini kekasihmu, Kyunnie?" tanya Heechul dengan mata berbinar, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Umma setuju!" ujar Heechul riang, "Kalian memang cocok. Ah~ apa umma harus memberitahu orang tua Sungmin? Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menikah saja?" goda Heechul.

"Nde?" Sungmin mengerjap polos dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul bergantian.

"Ide bagus umma, aku setuju." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Sungmin harus makan malam disini ne? Umma akan telepon appa supaya pulang cepat."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap kepergian Heechul yang masuk kedalam, meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tamu.

"Umma mu bersemangat sekali," komentar Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Bukankah bagus? Tinggal meminta restu orang tua mu dan semuanya beres. Tapi sepertinya kita menikah setelah Jongin atau Kris.."

"Eh? Wae?"

"Setelah kami lulus, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan. Sementara Kris berencana menikah setelah Jaekyung berumur 20 tahun."

"Mungkin saja Sehun-Luhan atau mungkin Donghae yang menikah duluan." Tukas Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin, maknae itu akan menikah terakhir. Sedangkan si ikan nemo itu? Sampai sekarang saja tidak punya kekasih." Ejek Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendengus.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kita sudah berpacaran lama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue ..**

 **Nahaaaaaa, udh ada kan KyuMin moment nya? Gimana? =D**

 **Ssstt, bocoran, satu chapter lagi ending loohhhh..**

 **Jadi tetep ditunggu yaa bagi pembaca setia strength love ^^ terima kasihhhh..**

 **Annyyeoooonnggggg~**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's**

 **Dosarang12 ; nurindaKyumin ; Park Rinhyun-Uchiha ; hunexohan ; Anisa Jung ; cho kyumin137 ; ; pspnya kyu ; PumpkinEvil137 ; abihikmah ; PaboGirl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 **Strength Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Jaekyung, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Lee Donghae, Do Kyungsoo (GS).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Romance**

 **a/n : ff ini ber-cast utama Kris Wu dan juga Kim Jaekyung, jika anda tidak suka dengan jalan cerita maupun cast utama yang ditampilkan, jangan memaksa diri anda untuk membaca fanfic ini, sekian, terima kasih ^^ (Oh Pheonix)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai 3 minggu lagi, itu artinya akan ada generasi baru dalam Seoul of Perfoming Art dan generasi lama yang meninggalkan sekolah itu. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jongin, Donghae, Kris dan juga Jaekyung resmi lulus dari sekolah itu secara bersamaan, karena Jaekyung benar-benar mengikuti akselerasinya. Dan itu membuat Sehun termotivasi dan juga ikut kelas akselerasi yang membuatnya satu angkatan dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Saat ini para anak populer itu sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah keluarga Do dimana sedang dilangsungkan pesta pertunangan antara putra sulung keluarga Kim dengan putri tunggal Keluarga itu. Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengikatnya seolah-olah kau takut Kyungsoo berpaling darimu, Jong." ejek Kris,

"Bukan aku, tapi dia yang takut aku melirik gadis-gadis dikampus kita nanti." Sahut Jongin tak mau kalah, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Harusnya kau juga mengikat adikku,"

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah terikat dihatiku sejak lama,"

"Kalian akan kuliah bersama dan tinggal bersama di Amerika, siapa yang menjamin adikku masih perawan saat kalian kembali ke Korea 5 tahun lagi?" tanya Jongin.

Ya, Kris dan Jaekyung akan melanjutkan study mereka di Amerika karena Jaekyung mendapat beasiswa penuh di Harvard University, sedangkan Kris mendaftar di Columbia University. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jongin dan Donghae akan tetap melanjutkan diKorea.

Kris mendengus, "Aku tidak semesum simaknae itu." Decihnya.

"Yoooo~ selamat atas pertunangan kalian..." Jongin baru akan menyahut kembali kalimat Kris kalau saja Sehun, Luhan dan Donghae tidak datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat, Kyungie.." kata Luhan sembari memberi kecupan manis dikedua pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Luhannie..."

"Mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Kalian tidak datang bersama mereka?" tanya Jongin.

"Mereka sebentar lagi datang..." jawab Donghae, "Jaekyung mana?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Ditoilet,"

"Apa?" tanya Jaekyung tiba-tiba, Donghae menoleh. Namun hanya menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Ujar Sehun sambil mendorong pelan bahu Jaekyung agar lebih merapat pada Kris, "Aku masih marah padamu." Sungutnya.

Jaekyung tertawa, "Bagus, terus pertahankan dan susul aku ke Amerika. oke?" ujarnya enteng. Luhan dan Kris tertawa. Sedikit banyak mereka bangga akan persahabatan antara Sehun dan Jaekyung. Sering berdebat tapi saling mendukung satu sama lain.

"Aish, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menyusulmu dan mendapatkan beasiswa disana. Tunggu aku!" sahut Sehun berapi-api, Jaekyung hanya mengangguk tanpa mau meladeni lagi.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi kau harus membuktikan ucapanmu itu, Sehun-ah." Gumam Jaekyung pelan, menatap satu persatu sahabatnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa Jaekyung sempat kambuh ditoilet, dan Jaekyung mensyukuri itu.

"Maaf, kami baru datang..." ketujuh remaja itu segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang mengulas senyum pada mereka.

"Huhh, lama sekali." Cibir Donghae,

"Kau tahu lamanya seorang gadis jika sedang merias diri," ujar Kyuhyun setengah mengeluh, yang langsung dihadiahi satu cubitan dipinggangnya.

"Kalau kau tak suka kenapa menjemputku tadi!?"

"Aigoo~ sayang, aku bercanda.. sakit," keluh Kyuhyun lagi sembari mengelus pinggangnya. Sungmin melengos.

Jaekyung tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya menegang. Rasa sesak didadanya muncul lagi, sekuat tenaga gadis itu mencoba bersikap biasa, namun rasanya semakin sesak.

' _Aku tidak boleh mengacaukan pesta kakakku,'_ batin Jaekyung, dalam hati ia terus men-sugestikan kalimat itu agar rasa sakitnya mereda, berusaha tersenyum manis saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai berjalan kepanggung dan saling bertukar cincin.

Kris merangkul pinggang Jaekyung dengan mata yang terus menatap kepanggung, tak menyadari jika Jaekyung sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Aku ikut bahagia atas pertunangan calon kakak ipar ku,"

"Ehm~" Jaekyung hanya bisa mengangguk sebisanya dan memasang senyum tipis, sedikit benafas lega karena semua orang sedang fokus dengan Jongin didepan sana, jadi tak ada yang menyadari bahwa penyakitnya sedang kambuh.

 _ **DEG! DEG!**_

"Ugh~" Jaekyung mencengkram erat minidress yang sedang dipakainya, rasa sesak semakin menjadi dan sekarang ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Gadis itu yakin bukan asma nya yang kambuh. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, bayangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo didepan sana mulai samar terlihat. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Ge-"

 _ **BRUK!**_

"Astaga, baby!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seoul International Hospital terlihat tampak ramai dengan beberapa orang yang memenuhi koridor IGD, aura suram dan wajah murung terlihat jelas diraut wajah mereka. Bahkan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan seorang wanita lain.

"Anakku..."

"Tenanglah, Taeyeon-ah, Jaekyung akan baik-baik saja.."

Tepat saat wanita yang tadi tengah memeluk wanita yang sedang menangis itu menyelesaikan kalimat hiburannya, seorang pria berjas putih keluar dari ruang IGD dan langsung disambut antusias oleh para orang-orang disana.

"Bagaimana Jaekyung?" tanya Jongwoon –ayah Jaekyung- tidak sabar, kegundahan terus menyelimutinya.

Sang dokter menghela nafas dalam-dalam, wajahnya terlihat menyimpan beban berat.

"Ini sudah sampai tahap akhir."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas." Teriak Jongwoon kalut, Jongin menahan tubuh ayahnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ginjalnya benar-benar sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, dan itu menyebabkan otot jantungnya membengkak hingga dia kesulitan bernafas, selain itu aliran darahnya jadi tidak bisa berjalan semestinya." Tutur Dokter itu, "Kami tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, maaf.. jika sampai sore ini kami tidak menemukan pendonor yang cocok, maka kami akan mele-"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKAN ANAKKU!" pekik Taeyeon histeris, "ANAKKU TIDAK AKAN MATI!"

"Taeyeon-ah..."

"Ambil ginjalku, aku mohon.. berapapun yang anakku butuhkan agar dia tetap hidup.. ambil ginjalku," Taeyeon melemah, isakannya semakin hebat, Heechul dan Kibum memeluknya makin erat. Detik berikutya wanita itu jatuh pingsan.

"Taeyeon-ah!"

Hangeng dan Sehun langsung sigap menggendong wanita itu dan membawanya kekamar inap terdekat, karena Jongin sedang berusaha menenangkan ayahnya yang tengah menangis hebat.

"Kyu.." Sungmin menggenggam erat lengan kemeja Kyuhyun, ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun beralih memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya Jaekyung kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pelan, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Dia menderita gagal ginjal..." jelas Kyuhyun, "Kami sudah berusaha mencari ginjal yang cocok tapi golongan darah Jaekyung mempersulit semuanya.." lanjutnya lagi, matanya memanas, satu liquid bening mengalir dipipi tirusnya yang langsung dihapus dengan cepat oleh pria itu.

Keadaan Kris tidak jauh berbeda, pria jangkung itu duduk dilantai rumah sakit dengan keadaan berantakan, beberapa bercak darah terlihat dikemeja birunya. Itu darah Jaekyung saat ia muntah darah. Donghae dan Siwon –ayah Sehun- terlihat berada dikiri dan kanannya, menjaga takut-takut Kris berbuat nekad.

"Kita harus segera menemukan pendonor yang cocok dan sesuai dengan golongan darahnya."

"Apa golongan darah Jaekyung?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"AB istimewa positif," jawab sang Dokter, Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan berlari menghampiri dokter itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku mau mendonorkan ginjalku," serunya antusias, Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Min!"

"Golongan darahku sama dengan golongan darahnya, aku mohon dokter."

Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sedari tadi terdiam, berjalan menghampiri anak tunggalnya, "Kau yakin sayang?" tanya Leeteuk lembut, Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Menatap Leeteuk dan Kangin bergantian.

"Aku mohon, appa, umma.. biarkan aku melakukannya.." pintanya memohon, kedua orang itu menghela nafas dan akhirnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, "Min.."

"Aku mohon, Kyu.. aku masih akan hidup walaupun dengan satu ginjal. Jebal~"

Kris ikut bangkit menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah gontai, "Kau benar-benar mau melakukannya?" tanyanya parau, sekilas Kyuhyun melihat ada cahaya pengharapan dimata sepupunya itu.

"Ya, aku mau melakukannya." Tutur Sungmin lembut, menggenggam jemari Kris dan tersenyum manis pada pria itu.

"Terima kasih..." lirih Kris, tersenyum lemah pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Leeteuk dan Kangin saling bertukar pandangan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin melakukannya, mari ikut saya keruang pemeriksaan." Suara sang Dokter memecah keheningan yang merayap disekitar tempat itu, membuat Sungmin kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya pada sang Dokter dan mengangguk.

Sungmin baru ingin menyusul mengikuti langkah Dokter itu jika Kyuhyun tak memeluk pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Aku bangga padamu, terima kasih.." bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum dan berbalik menatap manik mata Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sesuai katamu.." balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencium kening gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

 **..**

 **..**

Lampu kamar operasi dirumah sakit mewah itu belum juga padam sejak 3 jam yang lalu, menandakan bahwa didalam masih menjalani aktivitas yang cukup membuat mereka tegang.

Jongin dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Jongwoon, pria berumur itu masih saja terlihat syok dan Jongin takut ayahnya tiba-tiba pingsan dan terkena serangan jantung. Taeyeon lebih memprihatinkan lagi, wanita itu duduk diapit oleh ibu Kyuhyun dan ibu Sehun diruang tunggu pasca sadar dari pingsan tadi, bibirnya tak henti-henti menggumamkan nama Jaekyung sembari menangis. Kyungsoo terlihat duduk disamping Kris dan menggenggam erat jemari lelaki itu, masih dengan Donghae dan Siwon yang mengapitnya, sementara kedua orang tua nya dalam perjalanan menuju Korea. Luhan pun juga turut menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah sedari tadi, kedua orang tua Sungmin juga turut ada disampingnya. Sedangkan Hangeng dan Sehun berdiri mengapit Taeyeon, berjaga-jaga jika wanita itu pingsan lagi.

"Donghae-ya..." Donghae yang tengah bersandar didinding koridor rumah sakit menoleh kearah lorong, dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, "Bagaimana?"

"Operasinya belum selesai, appa.." jawabnya lesu.

Jang Hyun –ayah Donghae- terlihat menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, "Aku sudah menelpon Zhoumi dan dia baru saja lepas landas dari Beijing. Dia bilang mungkin dia baru sampai besok pagi-pagi sekali," ujarnya, Donghae mengangguk paham dan kemudian menepuk pundak Kris.

"Orang tuamu baru akan sampai besok pagi," katanya pelan, Kris mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong.

 _ **PIP**_

Semua orang disana dikejutkan dengan suara lampu kamar operasi yang mati. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa orang yang memakai masker, penutup kepala dan baju berwarna hijau keluar dengan wajah lelah.

Seorang dari mereka yang dikenali sebagai Dokter Hwang, orang yang selama ini mengontrol perkembangan kesehatan Jaekyung terlihat membuka maskernya dan menatap satu persatu wajah mereka semua dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

Jongwoon yang bangkit terlebih dulu dan langsung menggenggam erat lengan Dokter itu, "Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanyanya kalut.

"Ayah, tenang dulu..."

"Aku akan memberitahu keadaan sang pendonor terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" tukas Kyuhyun tak sabar, Hwang uisa tersenyum tipis.

"Nona Lee Sungmin dalam keadaan baik, saat ini dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius dan sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan keruang rawat inap... Sementara keadaan pasien.." Dokter itu menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, membuat semua orang yang ada disana menunggu dengan tegang.

Hwang uisa tersenyum, "Jaekyung adalah anak yang hebat, dia bisa bertahan sampai operasi berakhir walaupun kami sempat kehilangannya 3 kali.." tuturnya lembut, helaan nafas lega terdengar dari seluruh penghuni koridor itu. "Kami akan memindahkan Jaekyung ke kamar 1 jam lagi."

"Jadi operasinya berhasil?" tanya Jongin serak, Hwang uisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kami akan terus memantau keadaannya selama 2 minggu ini, apakah ginjal yang sudah didonorkan berfungsi dengan baik."

"Terima kasih!" lirih Jongwoon, air matanya sudah berulang kali membasahi pipinya.

"Anak anda bekerja sama dengan sangat baik dengan kami, Kwanjangnim.. dia hebat." Puji Hwang uisa tulus, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaekyung, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lirih, masih lemas pasca sadar 2 jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun yang menemaninya dikamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jaekyung tersenyum.

"Dokter bilang keadaannya baik-baik saja, kemungkinan dia akan sadar besok pagi."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah~" desis Sungmin lega, Kyuhyun masih tersenyum sembari mengupas buah apel untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Min.." gumam Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum lemah. "Kau penyelamat hidupnya,"

"Aku ingin menolongnya, bukankah kalian menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga kalian juga?"

"Tentu saja! Sebentar lagi juga kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho."

"Ish," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat pucat, "Masih lama."

"Ya ya ya baiklah, Nyonya Cho.."

"Hei~"

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap pintu kamar yang bergeser pelan dan menampilkan sosok lelaki berkemeja putih.

"Hai, Sungmin-ah.." sapa Jongin, tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin yang tersenyum lemah padanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin pelan, "Jaekyung bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ada Kris dan ibuku yang menjaganya. Yang lain sudah pulang.." lanjutnya memberitahu.

"Lalu siapa yang akan berjaga besok, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun,

"Siwon ahjussi dan Sehun. Tapi Kris bersikeras tidak mau pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, Jongin kembali menatap Sungmin dan menggenggam jemari gadis itu.

"Aku dan keluarga ku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Sungmin-ah..." ujarnya lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau gadis yang sangat baik."

"Aku senang bisa menolongnya, Jongin-ssi.." ujar Sungmin tulus, Jongin mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih.."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan tulus satu sama lain. Keputusannya untuk melepas Jaekyung dan memilih Sungmin memang tidak salah. Jaekyung pantas bersanding dengan Kris sepupunya, dan dia sangat bersyukur mendapatkan kekasih seperti Sungmin yang kelewat polos tapi baik hati.

 **..**

 **..**

 **~Dua Bulan Kemudian~**

"Paspor mu sudah?"

"Sudah."

"Ada barang yang ketinggalan?"

"Tidak,"

"Semua berkas dan perlengkapan untuk Universitasmu nanti?"

"Sudah."

"Dima-"

"Semuanya sudah ku cek, ibu..." potong Jaekyung jengah, Taeyeon menatap putri bungsunya sejenak dan tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, maaf ibu terlalu cerewet.."

"Memang." Taeyeon tersenyum mendengar jawaban acuh putrinya dan mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu.

"Belajarlah dengan baik disana sayang.. dan jaga dirimu, ingat kalian belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri." Nasehat Taeyeon, Jaekyung mengangguk paham.

Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari kedua mata indah Taeyeon, membuat Jaekyung mengernyit heran dan mengusap air mata ibunya.

"Ibu, kenapa menangis?' tanya Jaekyung pelan.

Taeyeon menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh Jaekyung dengan erat, "Aniya.. ibu hanya bahagia melihatmu sehat seperti sekarang, ibu tidak khawatir lagi meninggalkanmu sendirian disana."

"Tetap harus khawatir ibu, si naga itu pasti akan berbuat macam-macam." Tukas Jongin tiba-tiba, Jaekyung dan Taeyeon menoleh dan melihat Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamar sambil tersenyum.

Jaekyung tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ocehan Jongin, "Kris tidak semesum kau dan Sehun, oppa."

Jongin tertawa, berjalan menghampiri Jaekyung dan mengusak surai hitam gadis itu. "Aku tahu."

 **..**

 **..**

"Aish, dia yang mau pergi kenapa kita yang menunggu nya?" gerutu Sehun sebal sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Luhan dan Sungmin terkikik.

"Jangan mengeluh terus, Sehunnie.."

"Lagipula kenapa dia tidak berangkat dengan kalian saja tadi?" gerutu Sehun lagi sembari menatap Kris, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan kedua orang tua Kris bergantian.

"Kau terlalu berisik, kita baru menunggu 15 menit." Kesal Kris.

"Tapi rasanya seperti sejam, ge."

 _ **PLETAK!**_

"Diam saja, maknae."

"Ish, hyung!"

"Maaf, kami terlambat," sesal Jongin. Jaekyung, Kyungsoo, Donghae dan kedua orang tua Jaekyung mengekor dibelakang mereka.

"Lama kau!" cibir Sehun, Jaekyung hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, Zhoumi-ya, Vicky-ah.." seru Jongwoon begitu melihat kedua orang tua Kris, "Kupikir kalian sudah kembali ke Beijing."

"Aku akan mengantarkan mereka sampai diapartemen, besoknya aku dan istriku akan langsung ke Kanada."

"Jadi Samchon dan Imo ikut?" tanya Donghae. Ibu Kris, Victoria mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal 'kan sayang?" tanya Taeyeon memastikan, Jaekyung dan Kris mengangguk.

"Jaga diri kalian berdua, dan jangan berbuat macam-macam, arra? Jaga kepercayaan kami. Kau dengar itu, Kris?" tanya Jongwoon tajam, Kris mengangguk paham.

"Algeseumnida, ahjussi."

"Aku menitipkan Jaekyung padamu, Zhoumi-ya.."

"Tenang saja, menantuku akan baik-baik saja.." ujar Zhoumi sembari mengerling pada Jaekyung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, telepon ayah dan ibu jika sudah sampai."

"Aku akan mengirim pesan line saja, ayah. Telepon luar negeri sangat mahal." Ujar Jaekyung polos. Jongin tertawa.

"Sampai ketemu 5 tahun lagi, baby Jae.." ujar Kyungsoo lembut sembari memeluk erat tubuh calon adik iparnya itu, bergantian dengan Luhan dan terakhir Sungmin.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sungmin eonni.." bisik Jaekyung begitu Sungmin memeluknya, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam gadis itu.

"Ne.. jaga dirimu baik-baik.." balas Sungmin berbisik, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan saling tersenyum manis.

"Jangan lupa kabari kami kalau Jaekyung hamil, oke?" Kris melotot saat mendengar kalimat frontal Kyuhyun, dengan segera pria itu menjitak keras kepala Kyuhyun, membuat sang empu meringis.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya, bodoh!"

"Yaaaa~ siapa tahu kau sedang khilaf, ge.." sahut Sehun enteng.

"Bukan harusnya kau yang mengabariku jika Luhan eonni telat datang bulan nanti? Mengingat kalian sering ber-" omongan Jaekyung terputus tiba-tiba saat Sehun dengan panik membekap mulutnya dan memandang tajam gadis itu. Mereka semua terbahak.

"Sudah, sudah.. waktunya berangkat. Jae-ya, Yifan. _Ka_." Ujar Victoria menengahi, menggamit lengan suaminya setelah sebelumnya berpeluk ria dengan Jongwoon dan Taeyeon.

"Ppaiiii~" lambai Sungmin ceria, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga tak kalah antusias melepas kepergian Kris dan Jaekyung. Begitupun Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jongin dan Sehun yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Susul aku tahun depan, Sehun-ah! Aku akan menunggumu dibandara!" teriak Jaekyung, tersenyum lebar pada Sehun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya! Aku akan menyusulmu tahun depan! Kupegang janjimu!" balas Sehun.

Sehun, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Luhan, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Donghae saling bertukar pandang bahagia. Tak menyangka mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejauh ini.

Kyuhyun yang menemukan cinta sejatinya didalam diri Sungmin. Sehun yang akan terus mendampingi Luhan sampai kapanpun. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling mengikat janji setia. Dan Kris yang akan terus menjaga Jaekyung sampai waktunya mereka menikah. Hanya satu hal yang menurut mereka kurang sempurna, yaitu...

"Jadi, Hae-ya. Kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu pada kami?"

"Mwo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End ..**

 **Hehehe, finally ending juga .. otthe? Memuaskan kah? Apa masih ada yg mau protes Kyumin moment nya kurang?**

 **Dont worry guys, karna pheo sudah menyiapkan bonus chapter khusus kyumin version, jadi full kyumin. FULL! ^^**

 **Kalo banyak yg berminat, bakalan pheo update, tapi kalo gak ada .. yasudahhhhh ..**

 **Terima kasih banyak yaa untuk semua pembaca, review, siders, followers, favers, nd yang udh follow akun ffn pheo. Terima kasih ^^**

 **Terus dukung karya2 pheo yaaaaaa..**

 **Jangan lupa, ada ff baru tentang Kyumin, prolog nya secepatnya akan diupdate. Minta review nya disana boleh kan? Hehe**

 **Annnyyeeeoooonnggggg~**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's**

 **.**

 **PumpkinEvil137 ; Anisa Jung ; PaboGirl ; nurindaKyumin ; ; pspnya kyu**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonus Chapter (KyuMin)**

 **Strength Love**

 **Cast : KyuMin,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Min!" Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat Kyuhyun melambai padanya, membuat teman barunya di Universitas, Eunhyuk, tersenyum menggoda.

" _Pacar_ mu, ya?" tanyanya main-main, Sungmin memberengut lucu.

"Hyukkie, berhenti menggoda ku!" ujar Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, baiklah Tuan Puteri yang suka merajuk. Sana, temui kekasihmu.." balas Eunhyuk dengan nada mengusir, Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada gadis itu dan melambai sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu didepan _kap_ mobilnya, dengan teman-temannya tentu saja.

"Hai.." sapa Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi bulat kekasihnya tanpa malu.

"Tidak kau, tidak Kris. Sama mesumnya," dengus Donghae. Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Kau iri?" tanya Jongin dengan nada _sing a song_ , Donghae meliriknya tajam.

"Pada akhirnya kau harus sesegera mungkin mencari kekasih, oppa.. supaya kita bisa kencan sama-sama." Ujar Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

Donghae memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Hei, rusa jelek, kau tidak sadar jika kau juga _sendiri_ sekarang?"

Luhan mendelik, bibirnya mengerucut mendengar Donghae membahas tentang kepergian Sehun yang ikut mendaftar diuniversitas Kris. Di Amerika menyusul Jaekyung.

"Setidaknya aku dan Sehun sebentar lagi bertunangan, tidak seperti oppa yang pacar saja tidak punya!" tukas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Ka-"

"Ayo pulang, oppa.." Kyungsoo menyela segala umpatan kasar Donghae dengan nada malas, membuat Jongin dan yang lain mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Aish, kalian semua menyebalkan!" sungut lelaki keluarga Lee itu dan segera menaiki motor ducati-nya, meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih asyik tertawa.

"Kami pulang duluan ya, eonni.." ujar Luhan, "Oppa ingat jangan macam-macam dengan Sungmin eonni!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mengangguk setengah enggan, Sungmin sendiri tersenyum manis dan melambai riang pada mereka semua sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kapan terakhir kalinya kita kencan berdua seperti ini?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya dengan jahil, menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi bulat Sungmin.

"Berlebihan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa gemas, "Sayang.. ada kedai eskrim yang baru buka di ujung jalan sana, mau coba?"

Begitu mendengar kata eskrim, Sungmin reflek menoleh dengan pandangan berbinar menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk antusias dan memeluk erat lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita kesana!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di Blue Cafe, anda adalah pelanggan ke 43 yang datang hari ini. Dan berhak mendapat eskrim gratis. Selamat menikmati!" seruan pelayan didepan pintu masuk membuat bola mata Sungmin berbinar.

"Sungguh?! Gratis?"

"Selama anda tidak meninggalkan area kafe, anda berhak mendapatkan eskrim sepuasnya." Ucap pelayan tersenyum ramah. Sungmin melonjak girang dan segera menggandeng Kyuhyun yang pasrah saja untuk masuk dan memesan.

"Satu eskrim vannila dan satu eskrim coklat. Cup besar!" seru Sungmin semangat, pelayan yang berada dimeja kasir tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

Kedua sejoli itu segera duduk disalah satu bangku yang langsung mnghadap pemandangan sebuah taman kecil dipekarangan kafe tersebut. Menikmati eskrim pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Jaekyung dan Kris?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Baik, Kris selalu mengamati perkembangan kesehatan Jaekyung." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang kita belum mendengar kabar kehamilan Jaekyung, ya?"

Kyuhyun tergelak senang, "Sayang, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Kris tidak akan mati semudah itu ditangan Jongwoon ahjussi." Ujarnya geli, "Lagipula mereka sudah menikah, tidak masalah jika sewaktu-waktu Jae hamil."

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan, memang benar Jaekyung dan Kris sudah menikah 3 bulan yang lalu, sebulan setelah Jaekyung berulang tahun yang ke-20. Begitupun dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang akan menikah bulan depan setelah mereka lulus.

Hampir 4 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tahu banyak tentang anak-anak populer itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menyendu, lelaki itu mencomot sedikit eskrimnya dan menyoleknya dihidung bangir sang kekasih yang berjengit kaget.

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Kenapa melamun? Memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengabaikan protesan simungil yang tengah memberengut lucu.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya ketus. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ingin seperti Kris dan Jae juga?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Bola mata Sungmin membulat kaget begitu mendengar kalimat penuh nada jahil yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Gadis itu mendelik dan memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena perkataan Kyuhyun memang benar. Sungmin iri dengan Jaekyung.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, sebelah tangannya beranjak mengusak surai kehitaman Sungmin yang terlihat halus. Dilihatnya siperempuan memundurkan tubuhnya dan menghindari tangan Kyuhyun dengan sumpah serapah yang mengatakan bahwa surainya terlihat berantakan.

"Sabar, ya? Kau tahu aku sedang mengusahakannya.." kalimat Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata mengedip polos.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang berjuang untuk keluarga masa depan kita. Jadi kau harus bersabar, Nyonya Cho."

" _YA!_ "

Kyuhyun tergelak, melirik wajah memerah Sungmin bagai tomat busuk itu sungguh menggemaskan. Sungmin memang tidak pernah suka dengan panggilan 'Nyonya Cho' yang disematkan Kyuhyun untuknya. Bukan tidak suka sebenarnya, lebih kepada malu. Karena saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, Sungmin akan membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia benar-benar berganti dengan marga Kyuhyun. Memikir- ah, sudah! Sungmin malu sungguhan.

"Ayo pulang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari wisuda yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, semua mahasiswa Kyunghee University, begitu juga bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jongin dan Donghae. Mereka akan melepas almamater kebanggaan dan siap menyandang gelar strata satu dengan membusungkan dada. Namun sedari tadi, Sungmin terlihat gelisah, karena Kyuhyun tak terlihat sedari tadi.

"Kau yakin Kyuhyun datang?" tanya Sungmin cemas, saat ini adalah pesta perpisahan yang diadakan secara _private_ oleh Sungmin untuk kelulusan mereka, dikediaman keluarga Lee.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun masih dibandara. Kris, Jae dan Sehun janji akan datang kan?" tanya Jongin balik, menyesap segelas sampanye dan melirik Kyungsoo yang masih menata makanan.

Tetap saja Sungmin masih gelisah, permasalahannya adalah ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun selama acara wisuda tadi siang, laki-laki itu juga tidak menjemputnya seperti biasa. Membuat hati perempuan itu diliputi cemas, Sungmin hanya sekali melihat Kyuhyun saat menerima ijazahnya, dan setelah itu Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Lu, apa Sehun sudah datang?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat Luhan lewat, Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng sedih.

"Belum, eonni. Sehun bilang pesawat mereka _delay_ selama beberapa jam," jawabnya sendu. Sungmin ikut meringis prihatin dan mengusap lengan perempuan bermata rusa itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku," balas Sungmin sedih. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, eonni."

"Sungmin-ah, ada kiriman paket untukmu." Donghae berteriak nyaring dari arah pintu, membuat sisa yang lain menoleh dan mengerutkan kening.

"Paket?" ulang Sungmin bingung, "Untukku? Semalam ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghae menggedikkan bahunya dengan acuh begitu sampai didepan Sungmin dan menyodorkan kotak bersampul kertas coklat itu, "Mana aku tahu,"

Sungmin dengan segera membuka segel paket itu, sedikit tergesa-gesa. Luhan, Donghae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut memperhatikan dengan penasaran.

Dahi mereka serentak mengernyit saat melihat isi dari kotak tadi, sebuah _disk cd_ polos, gadis itu membolak-balik _cd_ itu beberapa kali sebelum bertanya dengan nada heran kentara.

"Apa ini?"

"Coba putar saja," saran Jongin, menunjuk sebuah _dvd player_ dan layar putih yang terletak didekat taman. Sengaja untuk melihat semua kenangan mereka yang akan diputar nanti.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera memasukkan _cd_ itu, mem- _play_ dan menunggu.

Semula layar yang tadinya hitam perlahan menunjukkan sebuah video yang diambil dari sebuah rumah yang sangat Sungmin kenal. Rumahnya.

" _Sungmin-ah.."_

"Appa? Umma?" bisik Sungmin pelan, disana, latar telah berganti menjadi taman samping yang terhubung dengan kolam renang rumah Sungmin, terdapat dua kursi yang masing-masing ditempati oleh kedua orang tuanya dan duduk menghadap kamera dengan senyum manis.

" _Anak umma dan appa sudah besar rupanya, sudah mengenal laki-laki,"_ didalam kamera Kangin berujar lembut dengan nada menggoda, Leeteuk yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum manis. _"Kyuhyun anak yang sangat baik, appa percaya kalian tidak akan berbuat macam-macam sampai saatnya tiba."_

Sungmin semakin bingung, dilirik teman-temannya yang masih memasang ekspresi sama bingungnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _Kyuhyun datang hari ini untuk meminta putri eomma yang cantik ini menjadi istrinya,"_ suara lembut Leeteuk mengalun merdu, namun tetap saja membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget. Kyuhyun meminta ia menjadi istrinya?

" _Kami sempat terkejut, tapi usaha Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan umma dan appa, membuat kami menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka."_ Lanjut Leeteuk lagi, Kangin mengangguk membenarkan, _"Berbahagialah sayang, umma dan appa akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."_ Tutupnya dengan senyum manis, Sungmin masih belum bisa merespon apapun sampai frame kedua orang tuanya berganti dengan orang tua Kyuhyun.

" _Sudah umma bilang dari awal kalau kalian berdua itu cocok!"_ suara cerewet Heechul menggema didalam layar, Sungmin dan yang lainnya sempat berjengit kaget namun kembali fokus saat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum manis bersama sang suami disampingnya, _"Sungminnie.. umma akan bahagia sekali jika minnie menjadi menantu umma, kita akan berbelanja bersama, memasak bersama, mela-"_

" _Yeobo.."_ suara Hangeng menginterupsi rentetan kalimat Heechul, bisa didengar suara tawa mereka membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya sedari tadi.

" _Aigoo, baiklah, maaf.. aku terlalu bersemangat, hehe."_ Ujar Heechul, kali ini menatap kamera dengan tatapan penuh sayang, _"Kami berdua akan mendukung semua keputusan Kyuhyun, sebagai orang tua, kami hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua."_

" _Berbahagialah selalu dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah.. jika memang dia yang terbaik untukmu.."_ ujar Hangeng bijaksana, Heechul mengangguk semangat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya keudara sambil mengucapkan satu kata penyemangat dengan kalimat bernada heboh.

" _Fighting!"_

Dengan itu, video berakhir. Sungmin sudah menangis dalam diam tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu disekitar taman ikut meredup seiring berakhirnya durasi video tadi.

"Luhannie? Kyungsoo?" Sungmin baru tersadar saat matanya mengedar keseluruh penjuru dan mendapati hawa gelap. Apa dirumahnya sedang terjadi pemadaman listrik?

"Jongin? Donghae?" Sungmin kembali memanggil dua nama lelaki yang tadi berdiri disampingnya, namun tak satupun yang menjawab panggilannya. Sungmin merasa ia sedang ditinggal sendiri ditaman ini.

" _Ya!_ Kalian mau mengerjaiku?!" seketika Sungmin menjadi ciut, kegelapan yang menyelimuti sekitarnya terasa mencekam dan membuatnya merinding. Selama beberapa saat, ia masih mencoba memanggil nama mereka dan mengatakan akan memaafkan mereka semua jika segera muncul. Namun panggilannya tidak digubris sama sekali.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sungmin terdiam. Gadis itu menajamkan pendengarannya dan mencoba waspada pada setiap pergerakan yang ada. Matanya kembali mengedar, namun tetap saja yang dilihatnya hanya hitam kelam.

"Sungmin-ah.."

Tiba-tiba, satu penerangan kembali hadir saat sebuah suara memanggilnya, gadis itu mengernyit dan berbalik. Terkesima.

Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang selama satu hari ini menghilang tanpa jejak dan seakan tak datang diwisuda mereka, berdiri dengan gagah ditengah-tengah taman, dengan sebuah kemeja putih _press-body_ , lengan baju yang digulung sampai siku, dan celana bahan berwarna hitam menjadi pelengkap setelan tidak resminya. Rambut kecoklatannya dipangkas menjadi lebih rapi dan ditata sedikit acak-acakan, menimbulkan kesan maskulin, bonus senyuman tipis yang ia layangkan pada Sungmin cukup membuat gadis itu menjerit bak _fangirl_ dalam hatinya. Tampan!

Sungmin masih dalam disorientasinya saat Kyuhyun mendekat dan menyodorkan satu buket bunga dan mengecup keningnya, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu sampai ia memekik.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu.." ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

"Darimana saja kau?!" bukannya senang, Sungmin malah menyembur Kyuhyun dengan amarahnya yang tentu saja dianggap angin lalu oleh pria itu.

"Maaf, ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa maksud video tadi? Kenapa orang tuaku dan orang tuamu berbicara tentang pernikahan kita? Dan apa maksudmu memintaku menjadi istrimu didepan orang tuaku?" rentetan pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dicubitnya kembali pipi gadis itu dan menjawab dengan nada misterius.

"Karena memang itu yang akan kulakukan."

Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya, Kyuhyun menyelanya dengan sebuah kata-kata.

"Aku memang bukan laki-laki yang baik saat kesan pertama kita," ia memulai, "Aku terlalu jahat untuk gadis polos sepertimu. Dan kau terlalu baik untuk laki-laki seperti aku."

Sungmin diam.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka, laki-laki brengsek yang bahkan pernah membentak seorang perempuan, ternyata berakhir jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu.." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin yang bebas, membiarkan rasa hangat menyelubung kedalam sela-sela jemari mereka. "Maaf pernah melukaimu, dan terima kasih karena selalu mencintaiku.."

 _ **Tes!**_

Satu bulir bening jatuh begitu saja dari mata Sungmin, ia tidak kuasa menahan haru karena Kyuhyun membahas masa-masa dimana mereka tidak bisa dikatakan berhubungan baik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghapus lelehan bening yang mengalir dipipi gadisnya, serta mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Sungmin.

"Aku datang kerumahmu dan meminta restu kepada orangtua mu untuk menikahi putrinya yang cantik ini, dan aku begitu bahagia mendengar respon dan dukungan mereka untukku," ujar Kyuhyun lagi, sekilas melirik pada arah belakang Sungmin dimana semua orang berkumpul disana.

Atensi Kyuhyun kembali gadis kelinci yang masih saja menangis dalam diam didepannya, "Sekarang, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini pada mu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, beradu pandang dengan Sungmin selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru.

"Lee Sungmin.. _Will you marry me_?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, kotak beludru berwarna biru itu terbuka seiring dengan jatuhnya kembali air mata Sungmin. Sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran sederhana yang terlihat begitu cantik dan elegan.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bola matanya menatap Kyuhyun dan cincin itu bergantian dengan wajah syok. Beberapa menit terdiam sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, gadis itu berbalik dan terkejut menemukan semua orang berdiri dipintu masuk taman. Orang tuanya, orang tua Kyuhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Donghae, Luhan dan juga...

"Cepatlah terima lamaran Kyuhyun hyung, nuna.. dia sudah menunggu lama untuk momen ini."

"Kau merusak momen, albino."

Jaekyung, Kris, dan Sehun berdiri disana, bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sungmin menatap mereka bertiga tak percaya.

Jaekyung menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang kembali pada masa disorientasinya, "Hai, eonni. Bertemu-rindu denganku nanti saja. Ada orang yang butuh jawabanmu saat ini." Perempuan yang saat ini telah sah menjadi seorang Nyonya muda Wu itu menggedikkan dagunya kearah Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang saat ini menjadi sepupu iparnya.

Sungmin kembali berbalik menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, dan saat itu ia kembali dibuat syok dengan apa yang ada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Seharusnya, itu adalah tempat dimana sebuah layar putih dan _dvd player_ tadi berada, namun sekarang kedua benda dibawah pohon itu sudah tidak ada, digantikan dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasi pohon itu. Dan Sungmin baru menyadari jika lampu-lampu itu membentuk sebuah kalimat dalam bentuk hangul yang mempunyai arti..

' _Menikahlah denganku.'_

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sungmin dikejutkan dengan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia duga. Perempuan itu akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada laki-laki yang masih setia tersenyum dengan kotak beludru yang sudah terbuka ditangannya. Setia menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Ky-kyuhyun-ah.. ini.."

"Ya, aku tahu kalau ini begitu mendadak. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, Min.." jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin terdiam. Manik matanya menyelami keseriusan dalam bola mata Kyuhyun, sejenak ia terdiam dan kembali menoleh kebelakang; tempat dimana orangtua dan teman-temannya berada. Bisa dilihat teman-temannya memasang wajah seantusias mungkin, berharap Sungmin menerima lamaran Kyuhyun. Pun dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum manis seolah memberi dukungan penuh. Jangan lupakan senyuman kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus untuknya.

Gadis itu kembali berdiri tegak dan berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, sekilas terlihat menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan kalimat sederhana yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tersenyum lebar. Segera saja laki-laki itu memeluk sang gadis dan memutarnya keudara dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah. Juga teman-temannya yang bersorak senang karena kisah salah satu sahabat mereka kembali berakhir bahagia.

" _I do_ , Cho Kyuhyun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Udah? Sampe sini aja yaa, pheo gak tahan sumpah.. baper sendiri;v**

 **Gimana? Masih kurang greget? Hehe, bisa dibayangin yaa,**

 **Sebelumnya pheo minta maaf karna terlambat update, kemaren itu entah kenapa pheo lagi stuck dalam inspirasi, jadi pheo mutusin utk vakum dan fokus sama real life dulu.**

 **Tapi sekarang utang udh lunas ya? Itu squelnya, pheo mohon maaf kalo gak sesuai sama apa yang readers bayangkan.**

 **Terima kasih utk semua pembaca setia ff Oh Pheonix, dan terima kasih terutama pada para KMS yg msih setia=))**

 **Kalo ada yg mau melihat cerita KyuMin yg lainnya, mungkin pheo boleh rekomen ff pheo yg "Lie" utk KMS, disana ada cerita KyuMin. Hehe**

 **Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya, pheo minta pendapat dan review utk squel ini boleh kan?**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff2 pheo selanjutnya, annyeoongg~**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


End file.
